A loving trick
by fantasia-49
Summary: After a competiton in a Bowling to be busy before Halloween, the winner must to give trick for the loserswho have to do it without grudging. but this trick will lead them to become crazy and cry or it will lead them for something more romantique?
1. Chapter 1

Hi it's me again with a new 't worry this one is not a sad one but a fun and alxays romantic story !!!

In this story the main couple is always atem and anzu but they will have other couples don't worry!!!

I wish you will love my story and review!

This characters don't belong to me but the famous author because it they were mine, atem will be here and with anzu!!!

Good read!!!!

A loving trick

Chapitre 1

It was one of an autumn afternoon, the 29th exactly. All was calm and silent in the city of Domino and in particular in one house, where was reunited a group of people a little bored with nothing to do. Indeed, Yugi, Atem and their friends, especially the boys, were quietly sat in the Muto's living room and they were bored so much. Everyone looked for an idea to do something in this boring afternoon.

It was three months that the duel between Atem and Yugi was over. By having finished the duel in a tie, Atem had seen his wish realised and he was able to live near his friends. Adopted by Mr Mutô, he lived with him and Yugi as a new member of the family Mutô. He could for the first time of his life, live like a normal being without fighting demons or others creatures. He has no more to worry about the world and fight to save the world. No more? It wasn't sure for the moment. Indeed everyone was in the living room and their minds began to boil.

"So…what we will do today?" Asked Jono uchi letting himself fall in the couch and sigh with boring "Someone has an idea?"

"Sure it's not you with your behavior and the absence of a brain in your head, that you will be able to find a solution!!!!" Said Honda to make fun of his friend.

"What?!!!! I don't allow you to make fun of me !!! » Said Jono uchi by almost standing and ready to put his fist in the face of his friend.

"I find he has perfectly right!!! A dog stays a dog and he makes only barking all the time!!!" Said SetoKaiba a beginning of a smile on his face.

Indeed, since the end of the duel and his travel in the memory of the pharaoh, Seto became a little closer of the gang to take advantage of his life. Because he had seen the loss of a dearest person in his ancient life and he didn't want to live this again. Of course he ran again his corporation and stayed a little arrogant, but he began to become more human. At least with almost everyone, because he continued to have fun with Jono uchi, even if it was more for fun than out of pure spite. And then he had another reason to be here, more sentimental and personal. He casted a glance toward this "reason" and this reason was a red head and so innocent person. Indeed Seto Kaiba began to have some sort of feelings for Shizuka the little sister of Jono uchi. But he took back his attitude when he heard the latter talking and who had turned toward Seto by frowning.

"AH Ah it's so funny ! You are going to see what a "dog" is able to do!!!!!"

"Humpf!!!! You think I'm afraid!!!!"Said Seto calmly, that put Jono uchi on a edge more than he was before and he was ready to fight.

Shizuka, Mokuba and Bakura who were there, tried to calm them, but without hope. Yugi watched them a little worried. He was sitting near Atem and looked at him.

"Atem! You don't think we should stop them!!!!" Asked Yugi, a little afraid of what it could happen.

"Hum… I know Yugi, but now I haven't an idea of what we could do to not be bored and so on calm down their minds!!" Said Atem who tried so desperately to find an idea.

It was at this moment that Yugi and Atem heard the door opening. Then after, a blond tornado flung herself around the neck of Yugi, who fell on the floor under the dumbfounded gaze of everyone.

"Yugi!!!! How I miss you!!!" Said the blond tornado.

Actually this blond tornado was simply Rebecca Hopkins who has just arrived.

"Yes… Yes, me too! But…. You can let me a little… Because I'm strangled by you!!!!"He tried to say, because he began to miss a little of air.

"Okay okay Rebecca!!! You should let him!!! You don't want to kill the one you love, do you ? » Said another blond older and more luscious, this time.

Indeed, Maï was going to make knowing that she was here, a teasing smile on her lips. The two young lied on the ground, reddened a little. Since the comeback of the pharaoh, Yugi had seen the connection between the former pharaoh and his childhood friend, Anzu Mazaki. He was sure that the two felt the same feelings, even if they didn't admit it. So Yugi became closer of Rebecca who had an unconditional love for him. No used of her demonstration of love before, he began to get used to this and he appreciated the young girl and loved her, at least when she didn't try to choke him with love.

They split up, Yugi lifting him first and helping Rebecca then.

"Well? What has happened here? We heard you from the outside !!!! » Asked Maï by looking at Jono uchi and Kaiba.

"Humpf!" Answered Seto.

« It's him ! He doesn't stop to taunt me!!!" Answered Jono uchi his arms crossed and in a bad mood.

"Don't blame the other for the fact you don't able to keep yourself busy and especially finding a brilliant idea!" Said simply Kaiba.

"What?!!!! And you !!! you have to find an idea too, since you think you are brilliant and so superior from the other!!!" Answered Jono uchi always angry.

A new horde of insult were almost heard, when a sweet voice could be heard from the entry of the living room.

"If we go to the Bowling and make some sort of competition with trick for the losers!!!" Said this voice.

Everyone turned toward this person who has talked. And this person was none other than Anzu Mazaki. This one looked at everyone with a smile, and Atem more particularly. He watched her coming in the living room with grace and coming near Jono uchi and Kaiba to separate them. He was in admiration toward her capacity to run the crisis. The more the days passed the more he couldn't live without her presence. He was always nicely surprised to see with so much easiness she could calm the mind and found ideas quickly. He was seduced by her keenness and intelligence, as much that her inside and outside beauty, like her wonderful blue eyes which reflected what she felt. She had the dignified quality to be a queen…. His queen, because he knew inside him that the feelings he had for her had changed to friendship to something deeper and stronger. He met the gaze of Anzu who smiled warmly and he gave her the same smile.

"Well, like I said, you know that it's Halloween in two days and who said Halloween said tricks. And the one, who makes the best score, could give the tricks to the other during this day. What do you think about that? Of course the tricks mustn't be nasty but funny!!!" Continued Anzu by watching everyone.

They all looked at her while thinking about what she had said.

"Yeah! It's great!!!!! I'm so strong at Bowling !!! » Said Jono uchi so excited and forgetting his bad mood.

"Yeah, it's clear that throwing a ball to knock flying a pin, you can do it perfectly, since you don't need to think!!!!" Said Kaiba with a mocking smile on his lips.

"Wait! You will see! You will laugh less when you will have to do your trick !!! » Said Jono uchi by rubbing his hands.

"And I'm supposed to be afraid!!!" Retorted Kaiba.

Everyone watched them and shook their head. Jono uchi and Kaiba didn't change at all.

Everyone thanked Anzu because thanks to her, they would finally have something to do and have a good afternoon. They began to go toward the hallway to be ready to leave.

Atem came near her and looked at her with admiration and a glimmer of tenderness in his eyes.

"You were great, Anzu! You are a genious!"

"Please, Atem! It was nothing!!!" She said a little embarrassed.

"Oh no! Without you I don't know what had happened, really…. You are someone so remarkable and surprising!!!" He said by staring at her so intensely.

Anzu looked at him and reddened a little. She lowered her head for not he saw her blushing. Atem always looked at her and didn't want to remove his eyes from her. Since three months, he had learnt to know and love her. She has the gift to surprise him and find the ideas which make everyone agree, but especially she cared about the other and she did everything for they gave the best of them. He was fond of this character in her. He had a lot of affection and tenderness for her. Indeed he was aware that he loved her so much.

The others, outside, called them for they came to join them. Atem looked at them, then he put his gaze on the object of his affection.

"Anzu, do you come? I think they are waiting for us!!!" He said tenderly.

Anzu lifted her head and looked at him with the same tenderness in her eyes. They smiled at each other, then Atem took her hand gently and took her away. Anzu looked at his strong and warm hand which held her hand in his, firmly but with softness; then she watched his back, this back so strong which freed a quiet and reassuring strength. She felt so in security near him.

Arrived outside, Yugi noticed that Atem held the hand of Anzu. He smiled at this. Atem noticed that Yugi watching him by smiling and looked at him and Anzu. He turned around and saw that he held her hand, the one of Anzu. He looked at her by removing his hand nicely.

« Excuse me…Anzu! I'm sorry!!!" He said with an embarrassed smile, despite deep inside he didn't regret what he did and on the contrary he would like to go on like this.

"Oh… It… was nothing!!! Don't worry !!! » She said by lifting her hands and smiling.

They smiled at each other like before with a strong bond and they decided to join the other.

But another person had noticed this. A mischievous smile appeared on his face. He crossed his arms by thinking that the former pharaoh and rival had discovered love too. This person was none other than Seto Kaiba.

Arrived at the Bowling, they went toward the counter to book shoes and register their name. They decided to split up in two groups. The boys one side and the girl plus Mokuba in the other side. They took a paper to write the score and so on determinate the winner.

Everyone was motivated, but not as much as Jono uchi.

"Ah ah ah! I will finally be able to show you what I can do and put you down, Ah ah ah!!" He said overwhelmed by walking toward one of the bowling alley.

Everyone looked at him by smiling. They went on the bowling alley too and began to play.

Jono began first and threw the bowl. Everybody watched this one rolled over. It reached the pins which all fell.

"YES!!!! Strike, Ah ah !!! You see that ? » Said Jono uchi making his dance victory.

"It's a lucky break!!!!" Said Honda.

"Hum! I agree!!!!" Retorted Seto.

Yugi was the next to throw the bowl and he mad fall eight pins in twice, then Honda who make fall seven pins, and Atem with eight pins and at least Seto with eight pins too.

"Ah ah! You see that! You are not able to surpass me, I'm the king of the throwing bowl!!!!" Said Jono uchi so happy.

"You should not think already that the victory is yours, because the game had just began!!!" Said Honda a little irritated by the behavior of his friend.

They heard some exclamation near them and looked at what had happened. Anzu had threw her bowl and she had made… a strike too.

The other girls approved heartily and they cheered Anzu who thanked them a little embarrassed. The boys was dumbfounded especially Jono uchi. His mouth was wide opened and he looked at her shocked.

"Ah!... Anzu! Since when you are so strong at Bowling," Jono uchi said as soon as he found his voice.

"Oh! Well! I come often here with my father and I manage well !! » She simply said by smiling.

"AHHH! But…But » He said without pursuing.

"You see Jono uchi you have to worry! And then you could take example from her because she stays modest toward her victory!" Said Honda by smiling.

"I agree and I think I will support Mazaki!" Kaiba said by smiling too.

"Grrrr, shut up you too!!!" Retorted Jono uchi.

"That's right Anzu!!! Good play ! » Said Yugi and Bakura who smiled proud of their friend.

Atem said nothing, but he looked at her carefully, a glimmer of admiration in his eyes. She was so beautiful with her angelic look and her tender smile. The victory fitted her so much.

"Ok… Anzu! I see that I have a great oponent. But don't you think that you will win so easily!" Jono uchi said "Eh! If you and me, we do a duel and the loser invite the winner to diner!" Proposed Jono uchi while coming near Anzu and held out his hand.

Anzu watched him and his hand. After a while she accepted the bet.

They smiled together and Jono uchi went back his place to throw a bowl.

"Good luck… Anzu!!!" Whispered Atem by coming near Anzu and smiling at her to cheer her up.

Anzu thanked him with her most beautiful smile and they looked at each other for a while, before Atem took his eyes off her to come back with the other boys.

After half and one hour of game, the score was in a tie between Jono uchi and Anzu, before their last throw.

"So Anzu! Ready to loose!!" Jono uchi said so confident.

"Jono uchi, the game is not over!!!" Answered Anzu by shaking her head.

"Go go Anzu!" Everyone cheered her up, especially the girls. Only Yugi and Atem said nothing. Yugi, because he didn't want to choose between his two friends and Atem, because he wanted to cheer his sweet Anzu up but didn't want to show up.

"Eh Boys! You could to cheer me up at least!!!" Jono uchi screamed a little angry.

"Sorry, but I'm up for Anzu!" Honda said by laughing.

"It's so evident!!!" Pursued Seto.

« WHAT ?!!! » Jono uchi said.

« Well, Jono uchi ! Do your best ! » Yugi, Shizuka and Bakura said to cheer him up.

"Thanks Yugi, little sister and Bakura! You're my friend!!!" Retorted Jono uchi by smiling.

Anzu looked at Yugi and smiled at him. She understood that he was not for her and not for him too and he said this only to cheer Jono uchi up and that he felt that he wasn't alone.

"Yes, good luck Jono uchi and do your best!!!" She said by looking at him and smiling wholeheartedly.

"Yeah… Good luck to you too Anzu and… Thanks!!!" Jono uchi said by giving back her smile.

They took each a bowl and Jono uchi let Anzu throwing her bowl first. This one thanked him and threw it. It went its way until nine pins fell.

"Yeah, it's good, Anzu!!!" Everyone screamed.

Jono uchi watched that and said nothing. He concentrated and threw his bowl. It pursued its way too and nine pins fell too.

"Oh Oh Oh!!! What a suspens !!! » Honda said.

"It's true! The next one will be conclusive!!!" Retorted Bakura.

Atem had his heart which beat very strongly. He wished that Anzu win, but also a little Jono uchi. He looked at her without losing her from his gaze. Anzu turned around because she felt the gaze of Atem on her. She smiled at him and he did the same thing.

« But if they are again in a tie, what will happen?" Rebecca Asked.

Everyone thought about that.

"Hum… Listen Jono uchi, if we are in a tie, we could invite each other to diner and we could decide for the tricks together, what do you think?" Proposed Anzu by looking at him.

Jono uchi looked at her too and thought about what she said, his eyes lifted toward the sky. Then he looked at her again and said :

"Ok! I'm in !!! »

They shook their hand and took again a bowl. Anzu threw it and everybody watched the bowl, a little anxious. This one nudged the pin but it didn't fall.

"YEAH!!!... Euh… It's a shame Anzu, it was almost done ! » Jono uchi said by trying to hide his joy.

"Don't worry!!!! I'm not angry and the game is not over !!" She simply said.

"It's true! So if you throw this bowl!!" Honda said a little impatient.

"Yeah, Yeah, I will!!!" Jono uchi answered.

He concentrated and took his elan to throw the bowl. Then he watched a little anxious. Everyone followed the way of the bowl. This one hit the pin and it fell in the hole.

"Yes! Ha ha!!" Jono explosed with joy while dancing like a crazy « I'm the best !!!! »

« Congratulation Jono uchi ! I'm so happy for you !!! » Anzu said with a radiant smile and she came near him to shake his hand.

"Thank you Anzu and… Sorry for my behavior, but I was so happy!!!"Jono uchi said by shaking her hand. He put his other hand behind his head, with a clumsy smile.

« Don't worry I understand !!! » Anzu said to reassure him.

Everyone came near them to congratulate Jon uchi, because despite what they had said they were happy for him. They congratulated Anzu too for her play.

Atem watched nothing else than Anzu. He had appreciated her behavior toward Jono uchi and he saw that she was sincere when she had said that. He was very fond of her personality, her sweetness, her devotion and her absence of superficiality and hypocrisy. She was simply true toward the other and toward her. He couldn't detach his gaze of her and he smiled tenderly for her attitude.

Seto who was behind, noticed the gaze of Atem for Anzu and he smiled maliciously one more time, then he took back his composure.

"Well, now that it was over! It's time for the tricks, isn't it?" Proposed Honda

"Yes, you're right! But we will make it at Yugi and Atem's home, because I think you will scream !!!! So we will be fine sheltered from view!!!" Jono uchi said by smiling maliciously and rubbing his hands.

Everybody has a lump in their throat and they wondered what Jono uchi had in mind.

They left the bowling to go at Yugi and Atem's home. During the way, each thought about what they would do and they were a little afraid, because they saw Jono uchi who had a big smile and he laughed alone with a strange glimmer in his eyes.

SO what do you think about this. I hope that you like it because I like it!!!!! The next chapter is the distribution of the tricks!!!

So please review even the anonymous, who are welcomed!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone!!! It's the second chapter so please read it and enjoy!!!!

Chapter3

Arrived at the Mutô, they all settled in the living room again and looked at Jono Uchi who was standing in front of them, hands on his hips and with a big smile.

"WELL WELL ... It is time to start! " He said smiling.

"Yes ... yes! We know! So began that this horrible joke was over as soon as possible! "Said Honda lifting his eyes in the air, frustrated.

"Honda ... You're absolutely right! So here are my first victims of my genius for the pledge! !!!!! "Said Jono Uchi smiling mischievously and watching everybody.

Then his eyes put on Yugi, Honda, Kaiba and Bakura. Seeing this, they swallowed hard and wondered what Jono Uchi had in mind.

"So I decided to divide into two groups for the trick!! " He began with a smile " Gentlemen stand up! " He said indicating they have to do it.

They stood up while looking daggers at him, at least Kaiba and Honda, because Yugi and Bakura were a little frightened and curious at the same time.

"So! The first trick is easy! Two of you will go at the aerobics where the girls go and of course well dressed with a slinky dress and all the accessories!! "He said looking at them straight in their eyes while laughing " And girls, I count on you !!!!! But the boys are accepted, aren't they? "Asked Jono Uchi watching his friends.

"Hum! Yes do not worry Jono uchi! On the contrary, but none of them come! "Anzu said, smiling.

"Oh yes! I feel that the teacher will be nice with them .... And we will laugh so much!! "May finished by saying and whispered to the girls for they heard her.

The boys opened their mouth wide, stunned. Seto, he only frowned.

"Well to the second trick, the other two will during the evening Halloween disguise .... in ballerina suit and with a little show!! "Exclaimed Jono Uchi lifting his arms in the air and smiling, pleased to find this idea.

The boys have their mouths opened even bigger and this time even Kaiba responds.

The other tried to hide the giggles they have, but they held it so much when they crossed the eyes of the four victims.

"Well! To designate who does what, I let you decide! "Jono uchi said.

Yugi, Bakura, Honda and Kaiba are still looked stunned. Then Yugi spoke.

"I propose that we take four matches and then we break the end of the two matches and let the two other like they are. Those who take the shorter will make the first pledge and the two others will make the second. What do you think? "

The other three agreed. Yugi then went into the kitchen looking for the famous matches. He went back a few minutes later and handed the match to his former partner.

"You can break it please. So there will be no cheating! "Said Yugi still stunned by what had suggested Jono Uchi.

"Ok ... partner! "Said Atem trying to support him with a smile.

Atem took the matches and went on to make what he has to do. He returned a few moments later and went toward the four boys.

"It's ok! You can go! He said.

Yugi, Honda, Bakura and Kaiba looked at each other, and then they each took a piece of matches at the same time. They pulled on it and looked at the result, shocked.

"NOOOOO !!!!.... I had the long one ?!!!! NO NO! "Cried Yugi and hiding his face in his hands.

The others showed their stupor.

Atem, who was near Yugi looked at him and sympathized. Anzu, who was sitting close enough to him and approached his friend. She laid her hand on his shoulder to show him she supported him. But Atem had the same idea and they had put their hands on one another at the same time. They reddened and removed their hands quickly. No one had noticed, except Jono Uchi. He smiled with a mischievous idea in his head then he became serious.

"Su Yugi! This is nothing! It's just for the party! "Said Jono Uchi smiling.

"Yes ... .. Yugi! And do not worry. I took it too "said Bakura a little shocked but also trying to see the positive side.

"No ... No! "Go on Yugi while crying who didn't get over this.

"Phew! I prefer the lesson of aerobics with the girls than disguise me in ballerina! "Said Honda a little relieved, even if he should slinky dress and moved in front of the girls.

"Hum! I agree! Otherwise what a shame for me! "Kaiba said with his usual air.

"Too bad! I would have liked to see the great Seto Kaiba in ballerina with a pink tutu!! "Said May teasing him, which made Rebecca and Mokuba laugh a little.

"Mokuba ?!!!!! "Kaiba said by frowning.

"Sorry Seto! But it is true that it would have been funny! "Said Mokuba trying to take bask his composure.

Atem and Anzu watched all this, a little absent because they thought about what happened just before and especially what they felt. They were embarrassed, but at the same time, it was pleasant and some of them felt that this was their place and they wanted to stay there like this.

With the cacophony, they do not realize that Jono Uchi always watched them. Then he detached his regard from them and decided it was time for the distribution of the other tricks.

"Well! It's funny, but there are other tricks for the other! "He said smiling.

Everyone shut up and looked anxious.

"So! We will go on with you ladies! At least three of you! "He said while watching the ladies.

The girls looked at him and wondered who the three girls he talked were.

"So! .... I called Miss Mai, Rebecca and Shizuka! "

The three girls looked at him and waited the "punishment", with a little fear for his brilliant ideas with the tricks.

"As you know, we do a party and who said party said .... Show, of course!! I charge you to make a dancing and singing show! But not a simple singing and dancing one! "Jono Uchi said stopping here to make a suspens.

Mai, Rebecca and Shizuka waited with apprehension and the two of the three had their eyebrows lifted.

"Well! I would like you to do this show on an old hit of the disco years, with the dress and accessories of course! "He began to say" Ah! And for the choreography you can count on our lovely and talented dancer, I named Anzu Mazak! He finished saying while watching the latter.

She looked at him and smiled.

"Hum .... Yes with pleasure! Girls you can count on me! "Said Anzu looking at the girls and smiling, sympathetically of their trick, but at the same time reassuring them that she would do all she has to support and help them.

"WHAT? Hey! We are not here to entertain people! "Said Mai fulminating.

"TSS! You have no choice, you lost the game!! "Jono Uchi said smiling.

Mai snorted a little more. Shizuka then tried to calm her down by saying:

"Ma, it could have been worse! And then it can be funny "

"I totally agree with you Shizuka! I think we will laugh enormously!! "Rebecca said with a full smile and lifting her arms.

"And you can't complain Mai! It is not worse than what Jono uchi had concocted for us!! "Honda Said" Look at what will make Yugi and Bakura!! "

Mai looked at him, then looked Yugi and Bakura. After a sigh, she decided that indeed it could have been worse.

"OK ... I will do ... Anzu, we rely on you!! "She said by looking at her and lifting her thumb. The two other girls also looked at Anzu.

"Absolutely! We will show them what you are all able and then you're right, it will be fun!! I am with you girls! "She said by smiling and putting her hand in front of the girls, inviting them to do the same.

Mai, Shizuka and Rebecca looked her hand, and after a few seconds, laid their hands on it and screamed a "YES" to motivate.

Atem looked at this and smiled inwardly, because he knew that if "his" Anzu was in charge of the choreography, no doubt that the show would be excellent. He also found her radiant. He knew that Anzu was a kind-hearted person and did not let down her friends or people who were important for her. He could not detach his eyes from her. Anzu felt someone looked at her and turned her head. She saw that it was Atem. She smiled softly and he gave her his smile. Then they stayed like this watching each other, lost in the eyes of others and recklessly the people around.

Kaiba also watched this from the corner of the eye, and especially a redhead person. Part of him also was eager to see this show. He began to smile briefly. Then he took off his eyes from her and resumed his impassive face.

Jono Uchi, but Yugi noticed the look of Atem and Anzu and exchanging smiles. Then they looked at each other mischievously and nod in connivance, having had the same idea.

"Good! Before pursuing I propose to drink something, do you agree? "Said Jono Uchi.

"Yes you're right! Atem ... you can go please? Asked Yugi with a smile "Ah ... Anzu ... You could go to help please? "

"Ah ... Yes, no problem! "She said by rising from her place.

Atem and Anzu came to take refreshments.

Meanwhile, Yugi and Jono uchi approached and exchanged words. They decided to develop a plan, but they would need help from everyone.

"Okay everyone! For the rest of my trick for Atem and Anzu, I will need you!! "Said Jono Uchi by approaching everyone" So that's the plan! He finished by saying to the others.

After five minutes of guidance from Jono Uchi he finished by asking:

"So what do you think of that? "

"Oh it will be fantastic! "Approved Rebecca by clapping her hands.

"Totally agree! "Approved Mai smiling mischievously.

Everyone approved the plan of Jono Uchi he had with the complicity of Yugi.

"So everybody knows what he has to do, does not it? "Said Jono Uchi.

"YES, SIR!!"Replied everyone by standing to attention.

"Shut up !!!!.... I hear them coming back! "Said Rebecca by hearing them coming back.

Indeed Anzu and Atem had just arrived from the kitchen with two plates with drink for everyone. After they distributed it they sat to their place and drank.

After the break, Jono Uchi stood up and went in front of everyone like before ad said.

"So for the last three remaining, here the trick! "He began to say.

"Mokuba .... Since you are the youngest, I'm going to be nice with you! And then I need an assistant to supervise the doing of the tricks. You'll have to follow my orders! He finishing by saying while taking a serious look.

"First! You will, with a camera film the aerobic session of the gentlemen from the beginning to the end!! Here is your first mission!! Then you must follow the training of the girls by filming them from the repetition to the final show, and asked them their impression ... as a sort of interview and documentary!! "he said by looking at him.

Mokuba looked at him a little taken aback, then nodded with a smile. He had expected to have a worst trick.  
"Ok, no problem .... chief! "He said by smiling mischievously.

"OH ... I like how you called me! Continue like that… and for the rest ... I will tell you later because it will happen during the party!! So rest, soldier! "He said smiling.

Then turning to the two remaining, he looked at them, grinning from ear to ear. Anzu and Atem swallowed hard and waiting for their "trick".

"Well, well .... Let's begin with our dear Anzu !!!!!! For you I have noted your trick on paper and prohibition to talk to somebody, because your "mission" must not be known from everyone !!!!! He warned her seriously.

Anzu agreed by shaking her head and wondered what could be her pledge. Knowing Jono uchi and his ideas a little feeble, she feared the worst. With apprehension, she took the paper he handed her and looked at it. Then she unfold it slowly and read what was written. As she read this, her eyes grew with dread and she screamed a little with fear, trembling slightly.

"It's .... Not Possible, Jono Uchi? ... This is a joke, right? "She said with a low and trembling voice.

Jono Uchi shook his head negatively, smiling. She looked at him incredulous, then she began to blush slightly understanding that she has to do it. She put both her hands on her forehead and remained motionless as well.

Atem, who was nearby, looked at her and wondered what could have given Jono Uchi. He saw that she was embarrassed and still shaking slightly, tears at the edges of her eyes. A glimmer of anger in his eyes went and he was angry a little toward Jono Uchi to feel her that to "his" sweet Anzu. But he knew that Jono Uchi would never do anything to make suffer Anzu, which prevented him to punish him by striking him. Any people in this room, Anzu was the one he wanted to see less suffering and he wanted to see her happy.

After a few minutes of silence, Jono Uchi turned to Atem and said with a smile:

"As for you dear Pharaoh ... ... .. I'll give you your trick, and the first part of your trick is on a piece of paper and with the same order that Anzu!! For the rest of your trick, you will know it later!!" He finished by saying, smiling and closing his eyes of happiness.

He handed the paper to Atem, who took and unfold it. He traveled his eyes on it, and looked at Jono Uchi eyes with interrogations.

"Jono Uchi ... What does it mean, I do not understand anything! "He said with a voice who he could discern a total disbelief.

"Look what you have to do is following what is put on! "He said simply.

Atem always looked at him incredulous and closed his eyes. Then he sighed and reopened them by saying:

"Ok, even if I do not understand all this! "Atem finished by saying.

"Even if you understand nothing you have to do it, it's a part of the game! "Said Yugi, smiling.

Everyone nodded his head to tell him he had no choice. Eventually almost everyone, because he saw from the corner of his eye that Anzu was still desperate and red like before. He can't bear to see the woman he loved like this and he wanted to comfort her by taking in his arms.

"Good! Now that everything is said, we must wait for the party.... Apart from Honda and Kaiba! "Said Jono Uchi laughing.

Seto and Honda grumbled remembering their trick they had tried to forget.

"In fact girls! When is the next meeting aerobics? "Jono uchi asked.

"Hum ... Tomorrow at five o'clock! "Mai said after a moment of silence because she thought that Anzu would respond. But she was still in this state so she had to respond.

Rebecca and Shizuka nodded. Shizuka then placed a comforting hand on Anzu, who raised her head and crossed the heartening eyes of Shizuka. She smiled and decided to resume. She gave her smile and they began to laugh.

Atem was a little relieved to see her take back her usual confidence in life and he loved to see her laugh. A soft smile sketched on his face.

"Well, gentlemen, the appointment is made! "Said Jono Uchi.

"In fact Jono Uchi, the girls and I plan to repeat the show tomorrow morning at ten o'clock! "Said Anzu by looking straight in his eye.

"Oh ... Ok! So Mokuba you have to accompany her to make the documentary as I said, okay? And then you film the meeting of our friends! "Said Jono Uchi watching his young assistant.

He nodded his head to agree and by smiling. He was eager to film his brother too, even if he would never say it because he did not want his brother to know it. He laughed a little but seeing the eyes of his brother he stopped.

They spent the rest of the evening laughing and talking to prepare the party which would be given within two days.

Later in the evening, when everyone was back, Yugi went to see Atem who was in his room. He opened the door and saw him sat on his bed and thoughtful.

"So Atem, what do you think? At your trick? "

He lifted his head and looked at him before answering.

"Hum .... Yes, you can say that!! "He replied only.

"Let's see, do not be afraid, you know? "Said Yugi by watching him and smiling.

"Let's say I do not know yet what my pledge, so I can only wonder what it will be! "Atem said.

"Listen, it can't be so terrible! "Said Yugi, who knew the contents of the trick of his former partner. But he owed to say nothing "And then, it can't be worse than mine! Can you imagine ... Me in ballerina ????? "Said Yugi.

The former Pharaoh did not reply but merely smiled in compassionate.

"In any case I am keen to see the show orchestrated by Anzu. I'm sure it will be great because she is so talented and she is so smooth and graceful! "Said Yugi, smiling.

On hearing the name of Anzu, Atem began to smile tenderly.

"Yes ... You're right !!!!!! "he said with a soft and gentle voice.

Yugi noticed this and smiled mischievously.

"Hey Hey! Our dear pharaoh would not be insensitive to the charms of our promising young dancer? Asked Yugi by teasing him.

Atem began to redden and turned his head to the other side that Yugi does not see it. They remained silent a few minutes before Yugi teased even more Atem.

"So? Hum ... You didn't answered me yet? "he said by approaching his head and smiling in front of the embarrassed look of Atem" Will you fell in love with her, won't you? "

Atem became redder. Then he turned his head and looked at Yugi straight in the eye.

"Yugi! This is not your concern! "He said a little angry toward his insitence.

"Hum ... It's true, but ... you do not deny it! "Said Yugi.

Atem closed his eyes to calm down. But he knew that Yugi could be persistent and didn't leave him alone. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes to respond.

"Ok! You won! ... It is true I love her! ... you're happy? "

"I knew it! "He said with a smile" Now you must to tell her!! "

Atem blushed by hearing this and didn't knew what to say.

Then Yugi, seeing that the Pharaoh didn't say anything, decided to leave him alone.

"Well I'll leave. Tomorrow I get up early to find my ballerina costume for the party. And you? You know what suit you will wear? Asked Yugi.

"Hum? Yes! But I can't say anything, it's part of my pledge! "Atem said.

"Ok no problem! It will be a surprise! Go good night, Atem, "said Yugi while getting up to leave the room of Atem.

He looked at him leaving after saying good night. Then he took the paper Jono uchi had given him and read some other time.

"For the party, you should dress in a desert prince suit and find your Shéhérazade with whom you spend the evening!! "

He sighed and decided to lie to be ready tomorrow to find his costume.

Ok it's done! So what do you think? Please review it will cheer me up!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! This is the thirst chapter so I hope you will love it!!! I would like to thank whose have review and the anonymous are welcomed.

The characters didn't belong to me but his author and not the song of the group ABBA "Waterloo" which was said in this chapter.

Chapter 3

The night the gang went well and the next morning, each bustled about their occupation.

Anzu had given a meeting to the girls and Mokuba at half past nine. Five minutes before, the bells could be heard and Anzu went to the door to open it. Behind it, was a young man about ten years, with a smile and a camera in his hands.

"Anzu Hi! Are you okay? "

Anzu looked at him and gave him a tender smile, toward his candid and innocent look.

"Mokuba! I am delighted to see you and yes, I'm very well, thank you! But come in please! "She said by letting him pass.

Mokuba gave her his smile and went in. she led him in the living room and invited him to sit.

"So Do you have a good rest? "Mokuba asked" You're no more unsettled by your trick, because you had looked very shocked yesterday!"He finished by saying with a smile.

"Ah! I admit that yes I was! But now let's say that I'm a little better and then I told myself that this is only a trick so, we will see! "Said Anzu laughing.

Mokuba laughed to accompany Anzu. Then they looked affectionately. Anzu had a great affection for the boy. It is true that he was much more kind and attentive as his big brother even if Seto had changed.

Mokuba, he also appreciated Anzu, but it is true that he loved all the gang members.

Then the bell rang again and Anzu got up to open it. She found behind the door her friends who were all here, smiling and motivated as usual.

"Hey, Anzu! So ready to show us how to dance! "Said Mai approaching Anzu.

"Hum Hum! I hope you are too, girls! "Said Anzu smiling and motivated.

"Yes, coach!! "Replied Mai, Rebecca and Shizuka in standing at attention.

Then they came in and went to the living room.

"Hey Mokuba. Are you okay? "Said Mai by welcoming him warmly.

"Yes, I'm going really well! "He said, smiling.

"It's true that you are here to film us! "Said Rebecca who had just arrived too.

"Yes, absolutely! "He said while showing his camera " Indeed I will soon begin! "He said by turn on his camera.

"Yes you're right! "Said Shizuka smiling" Well if we began, girls! "

"Yes you're right! "Said Anzu who had just arrived in the living room" Indeed you have think about something, girls? "

"Well, well! We thought of the song "Waterloo" by Abba! What do you think? It is possible? "Shizuka asked.

"Hum! It's not so bad, it's very good in fact! And I can make a good choreography and easy to remember! "Said Anzu, smiling" Well! if we began" She Finished by saying while getting up.

"Ok! "Replied the other three.

Mokuba got up and began to put in place to film.

Anzu went to the Hi fi, turn it on and put the CD inside. Meanwhile the girls pushed the sofa to have more place to dance. Anzu came to join them and began to show them the moves that Mai, Rebecca and Shizuka followed with their eyes and tried to memorize them. Mokuba who was filming the show, was amazing because he found that Anzu was really good with her moves and that the girls would be great.

They trained during more than two hours under the camera of Mokuba. During their break, Mokuba interviewed them as he was asked to do so. Girls answered him with grace and good humor. At noon, the girls knew the moves and were satisfied with the choreography that Anzu had concocted.

"You're really talented for that Anzu! If our show is not successful I will dress like a nun! "Said Mai who wiped her face and drank water.

"Thanks, it is nice! But you are also talented girls! "She said a little embarrassed and drinking water too.

"No, Mai was right! You're really talented! And so graceful too!! If it will be successful it will be thanks to you, because you explained so well! "Said Shizuka smiling.

"Hum yes I agree! "Said Rebecca, grinning.

"Absolutely! I've filmed it so I can tell you Anzu!! You're really made for that! When the boys will see that they will all agree with me! "Said Mokuba delighted by what he had seen.

"Yes I also think it, especially a young Egyptian who had only eyes for you!! "Said Mai, smiling mischievously and raising her eyes repeatedly suggestively.

Anzu began blushing like a tomato and lowered her head a little.

"It's nonsense. First he is not in love with me! "She said blushing.

"Like I believed you! In any case you are not indifferent you, huh? "Continued Mai.

"But ... but ..." said Anzu without go on. Then she reddened even more.

The others laughed from her reaction. Then they decided to let her alone.

"Well if we go for shopping! We have to find our outfit for the show and also for the party, right? "Said Mai.

The three other girls and Mokuba agreed since he should follow them to finish his videotape.

They went into town and did all the clothes shops to find what they wanted to. They have fun so much, even Mokuba that they almost forgot they had to go to the aerobics session with the boys.

They returned at home to put their bags, and took their belongings to go to the gym. They gave an appointment to the boys near the building.

Arrived in front they saw Kaiba and Honda who waited the girl with no much enthusiasm.

"So Kaiba! Ready for your lesson? "Maï told him smiling.

Rebecca and Mokuba began to laugh. But when he saw the eyes of his brother, Mokuba stopped laughing, or at least in front of him, but in his head he could not stop the images of his brother wearing the outfit and dancing to the music. He drew the giggles who won him for his brother didn't reprimand him because Seto always had his eyes on him. Then he turned over to his younger brother and looked at Mai.

"Very funny, really! I'm so delighted as you can see. This is so an idea of this dog of Jono uchi! "Said Seto sarcastic.

"Hey! You should not say that, especially in front of his sister! "Said Rebecca by designating her.

Shizuka looked at him without anger or hatred, but with a little disappointment in her eyes. He looked away a little embarrassed in front of this regard. He would have preferred to have her blaming him that the look she gave him. Yet he was not the type to have remorse, but with her, he went to pieces.

Mokuba, he watched his brother because he had noticed, the strange attitude he has toward the girl, even if this strange behavior was barely visible, but he knew him so much. And what he had noticed was confirmed by what his said.

"OK !.... Anyway .... He has strange ideas this Jono uchi" He finished by saying by becoming like before.

Shizuka smiled, because even if he did not apologize directly, he did it anyway in his own way and for the great Seto Kaiba it was a first. His brother also started to smile because he said that his brother changed for the better, although he has some improvements to make.

Seto noticed this and began to blush just a bit before returning to his normal attitude and sketching a small smile.

"Well .... If we would go inside? I can't wait to begin this lesson, not you girls? Asked Mai going first and followed by Mokuba.

Rebecca smiled and nodded by following closely. Anzu and Shizuka followed behind smiling in a compassionate way by passing in front of the boys who followed with a little bad mood.

They went to the locker room for changing, then they found themselves in front of the classroom where the teacher waited for her students.

Arriving near the room, Honda and Seto were quite embarrassed to be disguised like this, a slinky sportswear and tight tank top.

Mai, Rebecca, Shizuka, Mokuba and Anzu were waiting at the door as well. Rebecca and Mai laughed and applauded at what they saw. Mokuba laughed by hiding it because he knew that his brother would not love it. But seeing the great Seto Kaiba dressed like this was a show that he would not see every day.

"Wow! Well! You are quite beautiful, "girls"! "Said Mai, laughing more.

"Yes .... It's true! Ah! I have a stitch! "Said Rebecca holding her stomach and wiping the tears that appeared in her eyes.

Mokuba couldn't resist more. He also began to laugh despite the look that his brother gave him.

Anzu and Shizuka laughed a little, then resumed for not humiliating them.

"Well! The video is ready to film the meeting, Mokuba? "Asked Maï by resuming her composure.

"Hum ... Yes, do not worry girls! "He replied, smiling and showing the video in question.

"So if we go to shorten their sufferance!! "Said Anzu, smiling sweetly.

"Yes, you're right! "Said Shizuka" They have suffered enough! "

"Ok! Becky you come? "Said Mai, laughing a little.

"I arrive. Mokuba you come too. We are going to explain all this to the teacher! "Said Rebecca calmed down, and going in front of the boys followed by Mokuba and Maï, they went to meet the professor.

"Thank you ... Girls! "Said Honda approaching them and laying his hands on their shoulders" You understand at least!"

"But it was nothing! I guess it is not easy! "Said Anzu, smiling.

"It's true! Anzu is right! But do not worry the teacher is someone nice. She will make you feel comfortable! "Continued Shizuka by smiling sweetly.

"Hum! ... Well let's do it! The sooner this done the better it will be! "Said Seto.

By passing toward Shizuka, he looked at her and smiled slightly as before without he could do nothing, and after he took back his composure.

Shizuka smiled even more then resumed. Anzu noticed this exchange of smile and began to smile too. It would be great, if either of them could be together, because despite appearances they were very well together and complemented each other.

She laid her hand on the shoulder of her friend. Shizuka turned around and saw the smile of encouragement and approval of Anzu. Shizuka also smiled and in her eyes a glimmer of gratitude could be seen. They decided to go to attend their classes.

By entering and going at their place, the professor saluted them then she talked.

"Hello ... Ladies and… gentlemen. Today we have special guests as you can see! As Rebecca and Maï explained to me they will attend this lesson and the young men you see over there, is here to film the lesson! "She said smiling.

All the girls turned over to watch them and they smiled. But when they saw Mokuba, they began to scream and rush to him to take him in their arms and telling him how he was cute.

Mokuba, embarrassed, could not almost breathe with this expression of love. Seto and Honda looked at him with eyes widened in stupor. They thought they would not be in his place.

"Ladies, let's see ... You suffocate him. Please return to your place so we can begin, please! "Said the professor mid amused mid severe.

All the girls just let go of him and returned to their place. Then the teacher went to the Hi fi installed on a shelf and press the button. A music was heard and the lesson began. The professor went toward the students and began the movements.

Mokuba watched all this with his camera. He was filming in particular his brother and Honda as he had been requested and who looked to suffer. Indeed, they not only have difficulty to be here surrounded by girls and especially dressed like that, but in addition they found it difficult to follow the lesson.

The more minutes passed, the more they sweated and their movements were less rhythmically, especially Honda, who was puffing and panting. Referring to Seto he could not say anything because Seto showed nothing, apart he sweated a lot and his movements were more in the rhythm than Honda, but less than girls.

He smiled deep inside to see his brother and Honda like this. His gaze was then moved on girls. They were in rhythm and did not seem to suffer. On the contrary, they seemed to have fun.

Anzu, was then one who moved the most gracefully and with ease. He remembered their conversation this afternoon and he could tell that the girls were right. Anzu was really made for dancing because all her body and her being showed the passion and joy of dancing. He decided to film her a little more to make a gift to Atem.

After ten minutes his eyes put on Shizuka. He had noticed the influence that the girl has on his brother and the latter although he hid it was not insensitive.

He smiled, thinking that these two would be a nice couple and they complemented each other. Of course he knew that if it was, Jono uchi might have a heart attack and a battle would take place.

Then he saw Rebecca and Mai the two blondes of the group. Both girls got along, despite the difference age. They danced, while discussing. He liked them because they were funny. Yet he felt closer to Anzu and Shizuka and he regarded them as sisters, because of their calm and kindness.

The end of the lesson came too quickly according to Mokuba, who had great fun to the detriment of the two boys.

When the teacher told them that it was finished and she has switched off the music, Honda collapsed near the wall Panting. Seto went to put against the wall to recover. Even if he did not want to admit, this lesson was exhausted and he wondered how the girls made not to be so tired. He also wondered that he might make sports back and that it would not hurt.

The girls of the lesson, before leaving wanted to say goodbye to Mokuba. He said to her goodbye too a little embarrassed by his success.

Rebecca and Mai with a cup of water at hand approached the boys.

"So, boys? How it happened, this lesson, huh? "Mai asked in a mocking air.

"It …was… super... exhausting!!! "Honda said between breaths.

Seto said nothing, but he didn't think less. Rebecca and Mai looked at them with a smile.

"Really? Yet I found that it was easy today. The teacher was nice! "Rebecca said with a smile.

"Huh ... you ... kidding? "Retorted Honda still breathing.

Mokuba who watched, joined the girls who laughed. Shizuka and Anzu then came with five cups of water.

"Honda ... ... Mokuba! You must be thirsty! "Said Anzu giving them their cup while smiling sweetly.

"Thanks Anzu! "Mokuba said with a smile.

"Yes ... ... You Are My Savior ... ... ... Thank you. Thank you! "Said Honda drinking all of this and therefore almost choked.

"Hey… Slowly! "Said Anzu a little worried.

While the others watched Honda who had swallowed too fast, Shizuka approached Seto.

"Here ... Kaiba! You must be thirsty! "She said too, smiling sweetly.

He looked at her for a while without moving then he took the cup of water gently without leaving her eye.

"Hum .... Thank you! "He said simply.

She then looked at him a little surprised, and then she smiled. They drank quietly and silently their water. But this silence was far from heavy and inconvenient. Anzu and Mokuba looked at this from the corner of their eyes and then looked at each other while smiling

.

They decided to go for a change in the locker room to return home and take a good shower.

In the locker room of the girls, while Mai and Rebecca talked about the lesson and the great fun they had, Anzu approached Shizuka.

"So Shizuka! I saw that Kaiba appreciated you! I am delighted for you two, you know! "She said, smiling sweetly.

She reddened, then she began to smile.

"Hum ... Yes, but you know he's not so bad you know! "She said by looking at her.

"I know! All I have to do is seeing the affection he has for his brother and I am sure that thanks to you he will open even more! And I hope that it will work for the both of you "she said.

"Thank you, Anzu. And I hope for you and Atem that it works too, because you love him, Don't you? "Said Shizuka smiling.

Anzu began to redden after hearing the name of the pharaoh.

"Hum ... Yes, yes, I do!"She finished by saying with a smile, embarrassed.

They all laughed and looked at each other.

"Hey Girls! You hide us something? "Said Mai approaching them and putting her arm around the neck of Anzu.

"But ... No Mai!! We laughed about the lesson!! "Anzu said.

"Yes, yes, we do! "Added Shizuka by laughing.

They began to laugh remembering the lesson that had taken place.

In the locker room of the boys, while Seto and Honda have changed, Mokuba looked at what he had filmed.

"So it was hard this lesso?! "He asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I'm stiff! I do not know how the girls make it! "Retorted Honda.

Mokuba laughed by hearing this.

"Mokuba!! I see you laughing of our misery! "Said Seto watching him and frowning.

"Please, big brother! I'm sorry but it is not every day that I see you like this!! "His little brother said, smiling sweetly and making him the puppy eyes.

Seto seeing this, could not blame his brother. After all it could have been worse.

"Ah I also filmed the girls and particularly Anzu. I think that Atem will appreciate the gift !!!!! "Mokuba said, smiling triumphantly.

"Mokuba Well done!! "Said Honda lifting his thumb.

Seto said nothing but smiled, thinking that he would like to see the reaction of the former pharaoh when he will give it the tape.

They continued to change. Then they all found out and separated to go rest. The girls decided to return at two o' clock tomorrow to rehearse with the costumes. Mokuba decided to join the girls to continue his "report".

They separated and all returned home.

Along the way, Mokuba who was in the limo with his brother, called Jono uchi to make the report of the day. He also said he had taken the initiative to film Anzu during the aerobics lesson.

"Oh .... Very good initiative Mokuba!! Does it will be ready for tomorrow night? "Asked Jono uchi excited.

"Hum .... Yes, boss! "Retorted Mokuba.

"Good! This is perfect, so I'll leave and see you tomorrow!! "Said Jono uchi.

"Ok, no problem! "Mokuba said.

They hang up and then continued to drive in silence.

Seto thought at this lesson and especially the younger sister of Jono uchi. She was really sweet and innocent. He realized that with her contact, he was becoming less "him". Of course it was bothered him, but a part of him appreciated this complicity, even minimal. Lost in thought, he didn't notice the smile of his brother.

On the way in her home, Anzu recalled her discussion with Shizuka. She had directly admitted she loved the former pharaoh. Of course she knew she could rely on the discretion of Shizuka, she was like her little sister. Anzu knew long ago that she had a crush for the pharaoh, but here she had confirmed that she had strong feelings for him. She smiled by thinking at this and felt free, even if she did not know if it was mutual. Finally she will be fixed during the party. Jono uchi and his idea! There was only him to imagine such trick for her. She came home and decided to take a good shower.

Among Muto, Yugi and Atem had just returned too. They had spent the day finding their costume. Yugi, also had the biggest shame of his life when he asked the owner of the store, a pink ballerina costume with everything you needed. He did not know where to go. The seller had laughed although it was not to be mean toward the young boy. He had met Bakura who also felt uncomfortable like he was. Atem also had laughed, even if a part of him understood what Yugi had felt and at the end he had supported him. He himself had rented his costume of desert prince, who was white. The seller had also said it would be perfect to him with his skin color. Atem had thanked the seller and he and Yugi were returned at home.

Once in his room, he put his costume on his chair, he approached the window and looked outside, with an absent mind. He wondered if the lesson girls should be finished and he wondered how it had happened to Seto and Honda. He laughed imagining the scene, and he was eager to see what it would be with the video of Mokuba. Then his thoughts went on a beautiful and graceful brunette with amazing blue eyes who danced with such grace and talent without doubt. He would have liked to be with them, to see her moves and especially the joy that emanated from her beautiful face, whenever it was about dance. He loved to see her, her eyes brightened with enthusiasm and desire. She was simply more divine. She was already in the life, but he could see her aura shined more when she danced. She was made for this and with all his heart he wanted her to succeed in this art. He knew that with all his heart and his soul he will support her forever. He smiled thinking about her and he was eager to be tomorrow night to see his precious Anzu. He also wondered what would be her costume.

He turned to the window and went to join Yugi and their grandfather to go to dinner. Then they went to bed to be fit tomorrow.

Everyone went to bed thinking about tomorrow night and also the one they loved, for the most part. One person thought in addition to the plan he had developed for two of his friends, a smile on his face, before falling asleep.

So it was over for this chapter, so I hope that you have loved it!!! Please review I will be happy to read it.


	4. Chapter 4

So this is the chapter 4 and i'm sorry to not update as soon as I said, but for forgiving me you will have the chapter 5 too !!!

I would like to tell you that all the character of movies I put in it don't belong to me and the characters of yugi oh either!!!

So read and enjoy!!!!

And thanks for all of you who have review!!!!

Chapter 4

On the morning of October 31, Atem got up after a good night. He put his gaze on his costume and thought about the trick that Jono uchi had given to him. At least half of his trick, and he always wondered about the other half of that trick he did not know and he feared a little about what Jono uchi had in mind. He remembered too what Jono uchi had noted on the paper:

"For the evening, you should dress in desert prince and find your Shéhérazade with whom you spend the evening!! "

He wondered who would be the princess in question. Deep inside him, a voice whispered him that would be perfect if it could be ... Anzu. He reddened thinking about it but he could not prevent. It would be an idyllic evening. But he shouldn't rely on.

He decided to stand and came out of his room to go to the bathroom. By passing the door of Yugi, he saw that the door was a little opened. He approached it and threw a quick glance. He saw Yugi kneeling on the ground and holding in his hands his ballerina outfit, an horrified air on his face.

"Yugi? "Said Atem entering.

He turned around and looked at him, heavy tears that flowed and his eyes wide opened like an unhappy dog.

"Atem ... sniff. It is not possible ... sniff ... I could never wear that! " He said by watching him with more tears that fell like a river flowing.

Atem was shared between laugh and between empathize. He chose the latter. He approached Yugi and sat beside him.

"Listen Yugi! ... I can understand .... But tell you it's that for an evening, only one" he began to say "And then you have known worse. I am sure you prefer to wear this suit to confront demons and monsters of all kinds!" He finished by saying trying to boost his morale.

"Well ... I'm not so sure! "He said grumbling.

Atem raised his eyebrows, surprised by his response. Yugi looked at him, then he blew by closing his eyes.

"Well ... ok! ... But still, what humiliation!" He finished by saying grumbling again.

"But no ... Your outfit will be original at least! And even if people laugh it will not to make fun of you!! And it is better to laugh than to cry, don't you think my little ballerina? "He said, laughing a little.

Yugi looked at him stunned and a little angry. Then he thought about what had said Atem, lifting his eyes. He decided to see the bright side of things and finally he joined Atem in his laugh.

Having recovered from their giggles, they decided to descend to take their breakfast before arriving at Honda, where the evening took place.

At Anzu, it was soon two hours of the afternoon. She was waiting for the arrival of Mokuba and the girls. She heard the bell and decided to go open. Behind the door were her friends and Mokuba. She made them coming in and everyone went to the living.

"Well, girls! Are you ready? " Asked Anzu, smiling.

"Yeah! Of course we are ready!! It will amazing tonight, right girls? "Said Mai who lifted her hand.  
"Yeah! I agree with you! "Said Rebecca typing Mai's hand.

Shizuka nodded, smiling.

"Well, it's perfect! To change you , you can get into my room, I will wait for you here!" Proposed Anzu.

"Ok!" Answered the girls playfully. Then they went to the Anzu room, laughing and speaking.

Anzu and Mokuba pushed the couch to make a little place. Anzu then began the conversation.

"So Mokuba your video tape works? "

"Yes, the editing is done to the trick of Seto and Honda! "He said" And also the mounting of your dance for Atem! "He said to himself, laughing.

"What? "She asked by watching him.

"Huh! No nothing ... Poor Seto, he really was not comfortable last night! "Mokuba said.

"Yes, it's true! But what surprised me is that he still does it. And then I'm sure you noticed that he is ... nice toward Shizuka, am not I? "She said, smiling sweetly.

"Yes, I noticed .... And I hope it will work for them. Seto deserves to be happy ... because despite what you think about him... I am sure that Shizuka was made for him! "Mokuba said very seriously.

"Yes, me too, and you're right, you know. Your brother deserves to be happy, because I know that under his manner of CEO cold and arrogant, he is someone honest and nice! "She said by putting a caring hand on the shoulder of Mokuba and smiling.

Mokuba returned her his smile, happy that she thought that about his brother. Then they heard the girls back in the living room, dressed in their stage costumes.

"Wow Girls! You are great! "Exclaimed Anzu delighted.

"It's true! Already the costumes were sublime but on you it is even more!! »Added Mokuba, who took his camera and filmed.

The girls were delighted by the compliments played on this and decided to take the pose for several seconds, then began to laugh.

"So girls, ready to repeat! "Said Anzu, smiling.

"Yeah, the show can start! "Said together Maï and Rebecca and under the accomplice and delighted look of Shizuka. They therefore put in place to dance and sing.

Mokuba turned on the music, and the girls began to dance, like the previous day. At the beginning they had to get used to dance with their costume, so that their movements were a bit awkward, and then they were more comfortable. And there Mokuba and Anzu could see how the show would be great. The flying sleeves of their costumes twirled in rhythm of the music and with the movements of grace done by the girls. The colors shimmered the senses with the reflection of light on them and sent back the light in different colors thank to the sequins that covered their costume. All this showed their charm and their femininity. No doubt they would make an amazing show and that their dance performance would be appreciated by everyone, especially some boys he knew.

They repeated this for two hours under the watchful and proud look of Anzu and Mokuba that didn't lose a piece of the show. When Anzu felt that the girls were ready, she announced the end of the rehearsal. Mai, Rebecca and Shizuka stopped breathless but delighted.

"Wow, girls ... you will do a wonderful job tonight! "Mokuba exclaimed ecstatic.

"Ah ah! It is true we will be so good tonight! But that's thanks to our genial Professor! Don't you think Anzu? "Said Mai putting affectionately her arms around the shoulders of Anzu.

"It's true, Mai was right! You're great! "Shizuka said, smiling.

"Yeah! And we will say it tonight for everyone knew, believe me! "Added Rebecca sending her a wink and a smile.

"Girls ... it's nice but if tonight will be a success is also thanks to you, because you are wonderful and I will not have succeeded without you!! "Retorted Anzu a little embarrassed.

"Clearly, we are all so good!! Launched Mai laughing.

The other three daughters accompanied her, and for a few minutes in the living room, could be heard four girls and one boy laughing.

Having calmed down, Anzu proposed them some drinks and cool off because they had taken their belongings as well as their costume to prepare for tonight and go to the party together.

Mokuba, had left since he had drank, to prepare well.

Among Muto, Atem and Yugi prepared as well. Atem took a shower and went to his room. Upon entering his room, he went in front of his costume and looked at it. It was true that it was cut well and the color would enhance the color of his skin and his eyes. And his eyes would only be visible because a large part of his face would be hidden behind the fabric.

He took the costume and dressed. Ten minutes later, he was finally ready. He looked in the mirror. As he thought the contrast between his tanned skin and the white color of his costume was clearly visible as when he wore his Pharaoh dress. He turned and went to his office. He looked again Jono uchi's paper that he had given to him. He wondered what it really meant. He wondered that Jono uchi had sometimes some strange ideas. Did he should spend the evening with a girl disguised as Scheherazade, he did not know when his heart aspirations was to spend the evening with Anzu. He sighed deeply and decided to leave his room to see Yugi.

He went to the door of Yugi and knocked at the door. He heard a growl behind the door before Yugi can tell him to enter the room. Atem grabbed the doorknob and turned it, and then he entered. His eyes grew surprise and his mouth was wide open. Fortunately it was hidden by his costume, because otherwise Yugi would scowling even more than he already was.

"Yu .... Gi! Hum ... you ... finally ... Are you okay?" Asked Atem who had found his voice and did not know what to say toward the spectacle in front of him.

Indeed in front of him stood Yugi, dressed in pink ballerina outfit with a pale pink tights and a tiara placed on top of his head. Even when he booked the costume, it was funny, but then on Yugi it was a comic side quite breathtaking. In addition Yugi stood embarrassed and grumbling. Atem has an irresistible need to laugh and tried so hardly to do it. But a huge smile was present on his face, but fortunately once again it was hidden.

"What do you believe? How do I feel dress like?!! I swear for this party ends quickly!!!!!... Oh, and if you want you can laugh.... As I get used!! " Yugi said moving his head world weary.

Atem could not contain his laughter longer so he laughed deeply, standing on the wall. Yugi threw him a cold look, but at the same time seeing the former pharaoh laugh like this calmed him and soon he began to smile. After a few moments, Atem was calm and turned to his former partner and friend.  
"Excuse me ... ... Yugi. Really! But it is true that dressed that way, it was too laughable! But it's good now! "He said wiping the last tear that was in his eye.

"Don't worry, I'm not angry!! And it's rare to see you laugh like that! "He said with a smile" Well! If we go! I see you are ready! " He said by going next to Atem.

He agreed and preceded him to leave the room. Yugi followed closely by closing the door of his room.  
They both came down and went to the entrance to put their coats and their shoes before leaving.

At Honda, the first guests were arriving. Honda supervised and watched all at the same time if his friends had arrived. He was discussing with one of his guests, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Jono uchi arrive dressed in Gomez as in the film "Adams Family" dressed all in black, the cadaverous complexion and a thin mustache which was in over his upper lip and especially black hair. And he smiled delighted by his costume and the party which began.

"Hey Honda! So How do it happen? Asked Jono uchi.

"Very well Jono uchi! The guests arrive slowly. But you are the first for our group who is arrived! " Said Honda.

"Perfect! And, everything is in place for the second part of the trick of Atem? "Whispered Jono uchi approaching Honda.

"Yeah, do not worry! "He said lifting his thumb.

Jono uchi lifted his thumb too and decided to enter the living room to see others.

Moments later, it was the turn of Seto and Mokuba to enter. Mokuba wore a black tux with black sunglasses as in the film "Men in Black" with his camera ready for operation. Honda smiled seeing him dressed like this, thinking he was a spy. Then he turned to Kaiba and then the shock. With stupor he looked up and down to make sure he didn't dream. Seto was wearing a musketeer costume, blue and white with the hat and sword. He was really impressive and well dressed but that didn't feature him so that's why Honda remained speechless. Then taking back his composure he saw them coming and could not hold back a smile.

Mokuba went to Jono uchi and smiled seeing the costume of his "boss".

"Well, Jono uchi! What a costume!! "He said, smiling.

"Hmm, yes, I find it too! Since it is me who had the idea of this trick a bit crazy I found this costume fitted me really well and especially in the party because this character is so crazy. You don't think so? "Jono uchi said, smiling.

"You're alrigth !!!!! and me, Boss, does it fit me? "Mokuba asked by lifting his glasses.

"Oh yes, Mokuba. This is the perfect costume for you and your mission! "He said to him.

They both smiled by thinking about the party which was going to unfold.

Meanwhile other guests arrived and, in particular, Atem, Yugi and Bakura and for the last two were quite embarrassed.

"Hey, Atem, Yugi and Bakura, how are you? "Asked Honda.

"Very well Honda! "Atem said with a smile even though his smile couldn't be seen.

"Hum ... Pretty well! "Said Yugi who grumbling a bit.

"Yes, same here. In fact Honda it's a beautiful costume! It's very Halloween! "Said Bakura, smiling.  
Indeed the latter was wearing a white suit with black stripes. His skin had been painted white and he was wearing a black lipstick on the lips to highlight the color of his cadaverous face, and he wore a wig with long white hair. In sum he had dressed up as Beetlejuice as in the movie of the same name.

"Yes I know. I am very proud of my outfit! "Told Honda by laughing" Even if I think it will never be worth the one you wear, Don't you think Yugi and Bakura!" He finished by saying while approaching them.

They reddened a little and whispered words a little inconsistent. Atem, he watched that laughing a little. Honda then turned to Atem and smiled mischievously.

"As for you, Atem, you're beautiful in this costume. Decidedly white highlighted the color of your skin and your eyes! I think that every girls will fancy yout !!" He finished by saying.

Atem began to turn red, while Bakura, Honda and especially Yugi looked at him smiling mischievously.

Then he let them pass so they can go in the living room and see the crowd already present. When they saw the outfit of Yugi and Bakura, everyone began to smile, because they had removed their coats and let appear their ballerina outfit. They wanted to find anywhere than here and they lowered their head in shame. At that time, they would have wanted to cut the head of Jono uchi for giving them this ridiculous trick. Indeed they saw him in a corner discussing with Mokuba. They therefore went with him.

"Ah Yugi, Bakura! So how are you? You are so cute!! "He said with a laugh.

"Hey shut up!! We don't find it funny at all, I said you!" Said Yugi by grumbling.

"Relax Yugi, it's just for a party!! "Said Jono uchi smiling" And then the best is yet to come, is not it!! I can't wait that Anzu arrive and see the reaction of Atem!! "Jono uchi said.

Yugi regained his smile and nodded before looking Atem who was a little further.

Honda was still near the entrance and looked the other guests. Suddenly he heard a voice soft and feminine that greeted him warmly.

"Hi, Honda or should I say Beetlejuice? "She said with a playful voice.

He turned around and came face to face with Miho, who with the greatest hazards was dressed in a sumptuous red dress with the drawing of a spider's web in front of his dress and a brown wig on the head attached in a half tail. In fact She was disguised as Lydia's friend of Beetlejuice. He smiled gently seeing her because he always hoped he would have a chance with her.

"You are beautiful, Miho, really!" He finished by saying.

"Thank you! "She said simply blushing a little.

"But ... You wear the costume of the girl character of the film which I am inspired to dress me .... Do you... do it on purpose? " He asked by stuttering a bit.

She reddened a little more, then approached him and she whispered slowly:

"Hum ... Maybe yes! "She said going away from him with a funny smile on the lips.

Honda looked at her with bright eyes because he understood that he had a chance with the girl of his heart.

He continued to watch her and so he didn't see the arrival of four wonderful creatures that had just arrived.

"So Honda, you dream or what? Moreover you should stop drooling like that! "Said one of them laughing.

He turned around and looked at them having recognized the voice of one of them. And there he remained speechless.

The one who had spoken was none other than Mai, who also wore a black dress notched mold and showing what it was necessary to see but not especially shocking and she wore black long hair and a very pale make up. She looked like Morticia in "the Adams family."

"Mai ... You are really splendid! "He said, smiling.

"Thank you Honda. Your costume is not bad either! "She said, smiling.

Then he turned his gaze to Rebecca who wore a very strange outfit. In fact she had dressed as Prince Charming as in fairy tales and Honda wondered why she had dressed that way.

"Rebecca ... ¨ Why are you dressed this way? " He asked curious.

"Oh that! Well since my Yugi is dressed as a ballerina so I told myself that if I disguised as a man we will be seen still as a couple, instead of two "girls"! "She said with a smile and super delighted with her idea.

"Yes, definitely! Why not indeed!! You had a good idea, Rebecca! "He said by approving her.

"Yes, I know! Well that's not all but I leave you and I go in search of my little ballerina! "She said, laughing and starting to move away.

"Looks Beckie, I accompany you! "Said Mai who retired in turn.

Honda laughed and then turned to the other two girls who had just arrived. He remained speechless in front of them.

Indeed Shizuka was dressed like Milady in a dress with pale pink silk and a little puffed. Her hair was attached in a loose bun with some locks that framed her face. She was simply divine.

"Shizuka ... Wow!! You're beautiful! "He said, smiling.

"Thank you! "She said blushing.

Then he let her go so that she can enter.

Arriving in the living room, she watched around the room and saw that everyone was there and seemed have fun. She saw Rebecca was glued to Yugi and discussed near Mai, Jono uchi, Mokuba and Bakura. She also saw Atem who was a little far away and had to look everywhere. Then her eyes saw an intense blue gaze that looked at her too. She immediately recognized him and remained there without moving. Then she began to smile.

Seto who was there for a while was watching people who were there, pretending looking for someone. This is where his gaze fell on the one he expected, although he did not want to admit. He saw that she had seen him too and kept their eyes on one another. There he saw her smile and his heart somewhere warmed. Then he saw her enterthe living room and he followed her with his eyes. He saw her coming near the group composed of Yugi and others. In fact he had decided to put this outfit because the day before in the car, Mokuba told him how the girls were planning to dress. When he heard what Shizuka wanted to disguise, he decided, unconsciously, to dress in the same style as to be a little his knight this evening. It's why from his limousine, he ordered a costume that would be like hers.

At the door, Honda looked at the last girl who was none other than Anzu. She wore a high-long sleeved and a little puffed and it came just above her navel. The bottom was composed of a long skirt split on one side and showing her leg. Everything was a blue and sequined which reflected the different color lights of the room. She had tied her hair in an american braid and some locks framed her face and let see her so blues eyes. She had a fine stroke of kohl around her eyes and was wearing a pink lipstick that underscored her pale soft lips. Honda found her radiant and he thought 'Oh Atem is the sacred lucky guy!!!!! We hope it does not make a heart attack 'He laughed thinking that.

"Well Anzu! You gonna make turn the heads of all the boys tonight!! "He said watching her from head to foot in admiration.

"Well thank you! "She said, smiling warmly.

Then she went to the exhibition entrance, followed by Honda. Jono uchi saw her and went to her, a broad smile.

"Ah Anzu, we wait only for you! I hope you're ready for your trick, my dear? "He said with a smile.  
She began to blush a lot. She lowered her head sighing. Then she looked at him falling straight in the eye and said:

"Yes I'm ready!! "

"Well you must go, I think he is waiting for you! "He said by showing her the way.

She agreed, then take a deep breath and walked right in front of her, followed by Jono uchi and Honda who smiled mischievously.

Upon entering the room, she headed toward the one she looked for. And then she saw him immediately. She could recognize him anywhere, just by his presence and manly his strength, but mainly through his eyes. This color was so beautiful and so deep in what she could read power and wisdom. She reddened by looking the outfit he wore and how he suited him. He was really gorgeous and the color of his costume highlighted the color of his skin.

Atem looked everywhere since he came to look for the famous Shéhérazade with whom he was to spend the evening. As the guests arrived, he saw the costumes they wore and for some it was really pretty. But he did not see what he wanted. Until he saw Jono uchi coming toward the entry and talk to someone. Then when Jono uchi moved over, his eyes grew in surprise at seeing the person enter. she was wearing the costume he looked for from the beginning. By looking in, he recognized immediately her. How he could not recognize this grace and this fine and slender form, her female and soft presence. But mostly he recognized her eyes, a blue so intense and so living. His heart began to beat with intense happiness, because his dream had been fulfilled. He would spend the evening with the girl of his heart and nothing could fill more than that. He saw her coming close and he decided to come too.

Anzu have identified him, looked at him attentively before deciding to join him to execute her trick. She was divided between fear and joy. Scared because what she would do, could all change and destroy what she had with him. But at the same time she was happy because she would finally be fixed with what she had to do.

They met in the middle of the livingroom. They looked deeply in the eye and didn't say anything for a while. Atem could not detach his eyes from her and felt he could remain throughout his life to contemplate her lovingly. Anzu, it was the same thing. She loved the warm color of his eyes and she could drown in them. Then after a while, they detached their eyes a little against their will, and Atem spoke first:

"Anzu ... you ... oh my god you are so sublime! "He said, smiling.

She reddened under the compliment and lowered her head. Then she raised it and looked into his eyes before speaking:

"Thank you ... You look great too .... My love! "She said by blushing and lowering her head.

*****************************************************************************

SO this is it!!! I hope you liked it!!! Please review and tell me if you like it or not!!!!

And I wish you a happy new year!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone!!!! I'm sorry to update so late but I put the chapter five here and the chapter six which was the last will arrive soon!!!!

I would like to thank all the people who had review and I hope that you will love this chapter!!!

The song "Waterloo" from ABBA don't belong to me neither the characters of Yugi, except some character I put on this chapter!!!

So read and have fun!

Chapter 5

That's it she had said it. Her heart was beating very strong and she couldn't resist leaving him from here. She dared not look at him, scared to see his reaction. Why Jono uchi gave her this trick. Because if she lost what she had built with Atem cause Jono uchi, she would never recover from that. She waited for the reaction of him.

When Atem had heard what had just said Anzu, his heart stopped a second. Then he began to beat wildly. 'She just had said ... My love?' He could not believe it. His brain made a mental note of it slowly. These two words were repeated endlessly and he couldn't react. He could not either believe it, because even in his dream he would ever imagine hearing this words. He had his mouth wide open and began to blush but fortunately that his face was hided His hands became moist. Then slowly resuming, he wondered he had probably dreamed and decided to check what he had heard.

Anzu was still waiting and the silence was beginning louder. She felt that her nerves would drop. Then she felt that Atem reacted because she heard him saying:

"Anzu ... What have you just .... said …at the end ? "

She raised her head and saw in his eyes some misunderstanding, but also a strange glow of hope.

"I just said ..." My love", my darling! "She said by blushing even more. She cursed a little more Jono uchi to oblige her to do that.

Atem remained stunned and did not know what to say. He had understood very well what she had said. He looked at her deeply and saw she was blushing, despite her head down, but he noticed how she was shaking. He understood that she waited a response from him and she was afraid. But mostly he understood why she did that. So here is the trick she had to do. He finally understood why she was reacting like these two days ago.

He put two fingers under her chin and gently lifted her face. He could see the tears that threatened to fall. He couldn't bear to see her like this. He brought his two hands around her face and he smiled, although she could not see.

"Anzu .... You have to know that I am not angry to hear you say that, on the contrary .... "He said with his deep voice and gentle at the same time.

She looked at him, surprise, as she expected anything but that. She felt his hands around her face and the heat they gave off. And although his face was hidden, she guessed he smiled. She could not help but smiled too and also closed her eyes to savor the moment.

Of course it was not counting on Jono uchi, aka "Gomez" who took his role of "master of the party" seriously. He approached them, a smile, as he understood that Anzu began her trick and Atem was more than surprised but pleased and especially it confirmed what he thought about the feelings of Anzu for their friend.

"Hey you two!! In fact Anzu ... girls are looking for you because they need you for their show! "He said with a smile " But I hope I do not bother you at least Hum?" He Finished by saying by moving his eyebrows several time in suggestive manner.

Atem took off his hands from the face of the one he loved so much with regret and looked at Jono uchi, with a small glimmer of anger, even tiny , he had ruined a chance for him to tell her.

Anzu, she reopened her eyes, a little taken aback and especially 'why he had to come at this moment' she thought. Yet she began to smile and said:

"Very well Jono uchi, I will go!!!!! " She said by coming away from them.

Atem looked at her leaving his heart a little torn because he wanted her to stay here with him. He didn't see the look and the mischievous smile of Jono uchi.

"So Atem, what do you think of the trick of our dear Anzu? "He said by watching him.

He put his look on Jono uchi. He closed his eyes and sighed a little. Then he reopened and looked at him again.

"Really Jono uchi ... you did not need may be to do that to her anyway. Forcing her to call me "honey" or "my love"! "He said with his deep voice.

"Tss tss, do not tell me that you do not like it anyway? "Asked Jono uchi moving his finger several times.

Atem blushes a bit, because it was true that he has loved hearing these sweet words from her. But he didn't want that Anzu did it by obligation but with love.

"And who said that it was an obligation? " Pursued Jono uchi, smiling.

Atem looked at him in utter amazement as he did not understand what would insinuate Jono uchi.

"But Jono uchi ... her trick was to force her to call me" honey "or" my love "was not it? "Said Atem.

"Well you're wrong my dear ... At least for a part of her trick. But you will know it later, man. For now it's time for the show of the girls and I must reach the stage! "Said Jono uchi smiling and going away from Atem.

He wondered what Jono uchi meant by this, but he had no time to say something he saw him going away. He said to himself that he would ask him later, because he did not want to miss the show, that his sweet Anzu had put in place.

In the room where the girls could change, Mai, Rebecca and Shizuka had just arrived and were waiting Anzu. They were discussing the early evening and the different costumes worn by the gang.

Anzu arrived at that moment and went to meet the girls.

"Well! This is the big night! I hope you're ready? "Anzu asked a smile on her lips.

"Yes, we just have to change our outfits !!!!! "Mai said, smiling.

They began to take their bag where their costumes and accessories were to change, when Mai made a small cry.

"Oops! I forgot the hairspray for our hairstyles! Did you have yours? "She asked by bumping the front of her forehead with frustration.

"Well no, you said that you will take yours! "Said Rebecca.

"Yes, I either don't have it!! "Shizuka said.

Mai still get excited and said some bad words because she has forgotten the hairspray.

"Hey, do not worry, Mai, I'm sure Honda will lend us a little hairspray of his mother! "Anzu said with a smile trying to calm her friend.

"Yes, you're right. I will ask him!! "She said by rushing out of the room.

The other three girls looked at her going as quickly and smiled. A few minutes later, they saw her coming back, a smile on her lips and she said:

"It's ok, he told me where she was. I will therefore look for it now! "She said by going back as quickly.

The girls laughed by seeing her like this. Mai was unique and that it didn't surprise them to see her like that.

Then a few minutes later, they heard a scream and a noise like a small drop. They rushed to see what had happened. They arrived in the hallway and found Mai on the floor holding her ankle.

"Oh my god, Mai? You okay, you have nothing? "Said Anzu by rushing towards Mai, followed by Rebecca and Shizuka.

"Hum ... Yes it's hurt a little but it's nothing! But what a blockhead anyway! "She said.

"Maï, be carefull! You may be have a sprained ankle? "Said Shizuka a little worried.

"But no, it's fine! "She said. She tried to stand up but made a small cry of pain and had to sit on the floor again.

"You see, I told you! "Said Shizuka.

"It's not true !!!!! I have no luck tonight!! "She said while punching the ground with her hand.

The girls looked at her, sorry for their friend. Anzu then decided to talk so she turned toward Rebecca and said:

"Please, look for Jono uchi, but don't say what happened to everybody, do it when you will be alone with him. Everyone don't need to know it! "

"Ok, I'm going! "Said Rebecca who went by running.

Anzu and Shizuka stayed with Mai and tried to reassure her.

Jono uchi and Rebecca arrived shortly thereafter. On the face of the young man could read a little concern.

"So Mai, are you okay? "He asked rushing near her.

"Hum ... Yes I think I had to tread my ankle! "She said while watching it.

Rebecca went beside her, and touched her ankle.

"Hum ... Apparently this is it!! I do not feel that the bone was broken ... You should get to walk a little ... But the show is damn! " She said finishing to check.

"But how do we do? "Asked Mai by watching them.

Everybody thought. Jono uchi then spoke:

"Listen because you can not dance, I think we should cancel it!! "

"You kidding? We worked for it too much ... I can not do that to the girls "Said Mai by losing her temper.

"You have a solution? "He said by losing his temper too.

"Calm down, both! "Said Shizuka trying to calm them down.

Anzu who said nothing had an idea.

"Listen! Mai is right! The girls have worked so much to give up! So this is what I propose .... Rebecca you stay with Maï and you take care of her ankle. Then you join us, right? "She said while watching her.

"Okay, but we'll do the show just Shizuka and me, then? "Said Rebecca watching Anzu.

"Of course not!! Since Mai can not go, well ... I would go in her place ... I know the choreography since I was there to help you to repeat !!!!!» Said Anzu seriously.

"Ok! "Agreed Rebecca, smiling.

"I'm really sorry girls!! "Said Mai lowering her head.

"Do not worry, we are not mad at you! Take a rest! And we're relying on you to support us! "Said Anzu, smiling, and Rebecca and Shizuka too.

Mai looked at them the tears in her eyes, touched. Then she wiped away tears and smiled like she always do.

"Yeah girls! I will be with you! You will hear me! She finished by saying.

"Well I see it resolved! Well Shizuka, Anzu ... ... get ready to go by waiting Rebecca…. Rebecca. you can pick the kit aid please? "Proposed Jono uchi, smiling.

They agreed and they all went to do what they had to do, leaving Jono uchi and Maï alone.

"Mai Mai ... Since you can't do your part of the trick ... I have to give you another one, Don't you think? "He said, smiling mischievously because he came to think of something and at the wonderful opportunity offered to him.

Mai looked at him a little perplexed. She had forgotten the trick and wondered what he was going to propose.

"I do not know if you noticed but we wear the outfit of the movie" The Adams Family " both !!!!! I would ask you if you want to be my Morticia for the evening ... even the entire life "He finished by whispering and reddening a little.

Mai looked at him stunned and wondering if he didn't make fun of her. But she saw in his eyes a glimmer of tenderness and love. She realized that he was really serious and for the first time in her life, she began to redden and didn't know what to say. They stayed together a few seconds to watch the other. Then Mai began to smile and approached her hand to his face, she caressed him gently. Then she approached his ear and whispered softly:

"I woul be granted to share my life with you, my dear Gomez!! "Then she went a little away of him to look at him in his eyes.

Jono uchi didn't move for a few seconds, then he fixed her intensely in her eye to see if she was also serious. He saw in the eyes of the young woman the same glimmer he has. He realized that she had the same feelings like him and wanted to develop their relationship. He smiled like a child who had been given a wonderful present and put his forehead against hers. They closed their eyes to savor this new relationship. Jono uchi then approached her and laid his lips on hers so soft. A little surprised at the beginning, Mai reacted and answered to his kiss. They kissed until they lost their breath, and then separated with regret but with their eyes shined with love. They would live without being alone with the promise of a future full of love but also bickering because it was just their way of love.

Rebecca arrived shortly thereafter and began to deal with the ankle of Mai by being careful not to hurt her and under the look of Jono uchi.

Meanwhile, Anzu and Shizuka prepared to get dressed. Anzu had borrowed the outfit of Maï. They dressed without speaking for a moment, then Shizuka turned toward Anzu and said:

"Anzu ... You think it will be fine to Mai? "She askeda little worried.

"Yes, I do, Shizuka. Mai is strong and voluntary. And then I suspect that your brother will take care of her very well, you do not think? "Said Anzu watching her and smiling mischievously.

"Yes, yes you're right! "Shizuka said, smiling also" Thank you being there, because without you the show would be canceled! She finished by saying.

"Hey! I did not waste all the work you have done anyway! Now all we have to do is having fun and entertaining the others and everything will be fine! "She said by approaching Shizuka and puting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

She smiled grateful because she knew that Anzu was right and was reassured to really make this show with her.

They finished to dress up to be ready.

Meanwhile, the ankle of Mai was treating and bandaged. Rebecca got up and said while watching:  
"Well done! I think we should take her to the living room and install her nicely on a chair! "

"Yes, you're right, Rebecca! "Said Jono uchi agreeing. Then he looked at Mai, smiling mischievously.

She looked at him wondering what he had in mind when she saw him look towards her and put an arm behind her back and another under her thighs. Then she felt gently lift in the air. She pushed a little cry of surprise and looked surprised.

"But Jono uchi ... ... what do you do finally? She asked.

He smiled before he answered:

"It's obvious, isn't it? I lift you from this uncomfortable ground for a more appropriate place. I can'tconsent to let my "woman" on the floor, right? "

She widened her eyes more and didn't know what to say, which was the second time in one evening, a true miracle for her.

Rebecca looked at this, surprised. Then she began to chuckle at this show, because she realized that something had happened between them during her absence.

They went to the living room where the party took place. Rebecca went looking for a chair to install Mai. Jono uchi put its lighter burden on the chair and remained close to her. Mai had said nothing. Rebecca then rushed into the room where the girls were to prepare too.

When the gang saw them arriving, they rushed towards them and asked what had happened.  
"So the show is canceled? Asked Yugi.

Jono uchi smiled mischievously and looked at everyone.

"Of course not see, I said that there will be a show, so there will be one? "

"But .... Shizuka and Rebecca are going to do it without Maï? "Asked Bakura perplexed.

Jono uchi smiled again and closed his eyes a few seconds before reopening them and watching everyone again especially Atem.

"Maybe, but you will see ! "He said mishievous.

"In any case I am relying on you to support them!! "Jono uchi finished by saying with a smile.

"Of course, what do you think!?! Answered Honda and Yugi, smiling.

Everyone smiled to confirm what had just said Yugi and Honda.

"Well I think you should go in front, they will need courage and cheering and seeing our faces will help I think! "Said Jono uchi.

Everyone approved what Jono uchi said. Mokuba watched his brother and began to smile too.

"I think Jono uchi is right ... We should move to encourage them, shouldn't we? "He asked by smiling.

Seto said nothing and remained in his thoughts. Atem, he followed the others and huried to see the show his precious Anzu had made.

Mokuba also smiled as he saw his brother also move towards the front of the backstage at the same time than Atem.

Jono uchi turned to Mai and looked at her lovingly.

'Maï I come back! I am announcing their entry and I come back,ok?! "He said by lowering his head toward her and putting a soft kiss on her lips. This one surprised, once again, looked at him going away without having the time to say something.

Meanwhile, Atem, Seto and the others were in front and waited for the show to begin. They were a little nervous for their two friends who found themselves only two to dance and they hoped that this would be fine for her. They therefore saw Jono uchi, alias "Gomez" up on the stage and taking a microphone.

"Dear guests ... I am delighted to announce for this evening and tonight only, a magnificent show ... done by our beautiful and lovely creatures .... on a tube of ABBA "Waterloo"! Here coming Rebecca Hopkins… Shizuka Kawaï ... ... "He began to say by lifting his arm.

The door opened and came Rebecca and Shizuka, who settled at the left and right of the stage.

"... And finally .... Anzu Mazaki !!!!!!!! " Jono uchi finished by announcing by shouting.

The gang widened their eyes of surprise, but not as much as Atem who had opened their eyes in astonishment but also delight. Because there, on stage stood Anzu, radiant and luminous in her costume. All three were standing on the stage and smiled to the public. Atem have the impression to be in heaven because she was there in front of him resplendent and so happy. Happy to be in her element and his heart beat so fast because he could admire her without restraint and see her dance so graciously.

They wore spangled clothes of the 70's , Shizuka in pink, yellow for Rebecca and blue for Anzu. The light reflected on the sequins, which made shine their costume. They wore light makeup that made their eyes and lips so adorable. They stood there in front of everyone and especially in front of the three boys of their heart, a smile on her face and what a smile, a smile that radiated their angelic face. Atem and Seto were speechless and had the impression that the gods had sent two angels, not goddesses. They were never tired of watching them.

Anzu climbed on stage, smiling, looking at the crowd that had advanced to see the show. Her gaze looked around the room and that was here she saw "him". He was in front to contemplate her, his eyes so bright. She started smiling tenderly while looking him with affection.

Atem who watched her admiringly and lovingly, Saw that she looked everywhere. Then he saw that she had finally seen him. He also saw the look and smile that she sent him. His heart gave a leap in his chest because it was the most beautiful smile she had done and it was sent to him. He began to smile with the same affection to cheer her up.

Despite she couldn't see his face, she guessed the smile that he sent her to encourage her. She smiled again to thank him and put her gaze on the crowd with a little regret.

Seto also did not lose a crumb of the arrival of the young girl, despite him. He saw how she was so resplendent and angelic.

Shizuka had just come and also looked the crowd with her eyes. She also saw the object of his affection in front of the stage and she also smiled, happy that he was there to watch.

Seto saw her smile and his heart warmed. He outlined a draft smile and nodded his head to show his support.

Shizuka noted the little smile he had done and noded. She was happy because for the great Seto Kaiba it was something rare. She was therefore even more pleased that he had smiled to show her he was there. She put her gaze on the crowd.

Rebecca, she looked at her Yugi and send him a wink a little naughty to show him her love. Yugi reddened a little but he smiled to encourage her and show her the love he had for her.

Then the three girls smiled and looked for each other and start the show.

Jono uchi put the music and they began to move and sing.

My, my, at Waterloo Napoleon did surrender

Oh yeah, and I have met my destiny in quite a similar way

The history book on the shelf

Is always repeating itself

Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war

Waterloo - Promise to love you for ever more

Waterloo - Couldn't escape if I wanted to

Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you

Waterloo - Finally facing my Waterloo

They danced in rhythm and their voice was melodious. They were really fantastic. And the crowd was delirious and clapped their hands and sang the chorus to accompany them.

Atem watched Anzu with admiring eyes and marvel. He could not detach his eyes from her and he followed her and any of her movements, so graceful. She was radiant and her eyes shone a bright glow of joy that if he felt the same joy went through his whole body.

Seto, he either could not detach his eyes from Shizuka. She was so gracious, even if it was a little less than Anzu but she shone as well. He followed the slightest movement of her despite him.

In fact the three girls matdhed very well, there was no better trio as her for this song. Their voices were complementary and mingled very well. They had all three melodious and clear voices, although that the one of Anzu was a little deeper than Shizuka and Rebecca. Their movements were also superb and synchronized. They were conducting their gestures at the same time without either one was behind the others. People could see how they were dancing and took pleasure in doing so.

My, my, I tried to hold you back but you were stronger

Oh yeah, and now it seems my only chance is giving up the fight

And how could I ever refuse

I feel like I win when I lose

Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war

Waterloo - Promise to love you for ever more

Waterloo - Couldn't escape if I wanted to

Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you

Waterloo - Finally facing my Waterloo

So how could I ever refuse

I feel like I win when I lose –

The song ended. Yet they seemed to be in great shape, as if they only began to dance.

Atem and Seto were still focused on the girl of their heart. But suddenly they heard several young men in the crowd talked about them. They widdened their ears to hear very well what they were saying.

"Hey! You have seen? They are great! "Said one of them.

"Oh yes! In addition they are too good, especially the brunette, she looks too hot! I think I'll go to see her just after the show and invite her! And then the little blonde is taken anyway !!!!» Said the second.

"Yes you are right, but I prefer the beautiful redhead, She seems so innocent and so easy to seduce!! "Told the first with a smile.

They both laughed, when suddenly they felt two inflammatory gazes on them. They lifted their head and saw two faces that looked so terrifying, as if they could disappear from Earth.

Indeed, Atem and Seto had heard their conversation and when they heard that the two boys had said about the girls they loved and above all they wanted to go and take their loved ones, the reaction was immediate. Their eyes were launching burning flames and only a fool would dare to challenge them. A black has emerged of their whole body and sent waves of destruction against them.

The two young men realized that the two girls in question were not free either and therefore decided to drop.

Atem and Seto calmed down when they realized that the danger was rejected. They turned their gaze on the two beautiful creatures they loved, who danced with the same expression of delight that they had from the beginning.

Waterloo - Couldn't escape if I wanted to

Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you

Waterloo - Finally facing my Waterloo

The song ended with a thunderous applause general and more particularly by Mai, and Jono uchi who hissed for cheer. Rebecca Anzu and Shizuka made a reverence to thank them. They cast a quick glance at the boys and saw that they didn't clap their hands, however a glimmer of admiration and affection was reflected in their eyes, and more Atem raised his thumb to congratulate Anzu with a smile. Anzu offered him the most beautiful smiles, and quietly turned to exit the stage with Shizuka and Rebecca, under the applause of the crowd.

The crowd scattered again to continue the celebration. Atem and Seto remained a little in front of the stage, as if the two girls were still there. Seto then turned around and went to a corner of the wall. Atem continued to stay there. He thought of what he had seen and he felt like he was in full dream and didn't particularly want to wake up. He also thought about what had happened early in the evening when Anzu had called him "my love" and "darling". He shivered from the pleasure he felt by thinking about this and he wondered it would be wonderful if she could call him like this forever and especially if his feelings could be reciprocal. He sighed, thinking that this probably not happen.

He stayed here a moment when suddenly he felt a hand landing on his shoulder. He turned and saw next to him Gomez, aka Jono uchi, a smile on his face.

"So Atem! Did you enjoy the show? "He said, smiling even more" You seem to have trouble dropping your gaze from the scene while girls have left the stage for a long time!! Did you miss Anzu? "

Atem did not reply but reddened. Fortunately, again his face was concealed. Jono uchi did not see his face but he doubted that much that he had scored a point because he felt him tensed a little, under the evocative name of the beautiful Anzu.

"In fact, I hope you enjoyed my trick? "He said, smiling even more.

Atem looked at him and not always answered nothing. Of course he appreciated it and he didn't thank enough Jono uchi, but he also knew that this was only the tip of the iceberg and he doubted that he was preparing a "bad blow" for the following of his trick. He waited patiently for Jono uchi to speak.

"Finally, trick, I would say an half! But it is time that you do the other half! So here's the other half of your pledge!! "He said to Atem by approaching him and whispering in his ear.

As Atem was listening what Jono uchi said, his eyes widened of amazement and in the end, he began to redden as he ever did so.

"How ?!!!! It .. ... It's Impossible! " He said by stuttering and didn't move at all.

It's over for the chapter!!! So what will be the other half of his tricks, hum?

You will know it in the next and last chapter!!!

I wished you a good new year and see you soon!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi it's me again and with the last chapter! I know it's be a while and i'm sorry really but i have some problem with my computer! But this chapter is longer than the other!!

i want to thank all my precious reviewers who are always here and i welcome the new who will arrive maybe later!!!

please read and review!

***************************************************************************

Chapter 6

Atem looked at Jono uchi with wided eyes, so dumbfounded. He had imagined all the possibilities, even the worst, and yet he didn't expected this one.

Jono uchi looked at his friend who was still, with a big smile of winner on his lips. He had succeeded to unsettle him, which was a big miracle.

Atem stayed silent during a long moment to take in what he had heard, then he took back his composure and he said with a non confident voice :

"NO...No... it's not possible, I must dream!!!!"

"Hum, hum, No,you don't dream at all. This is what you have to do, my friend!" Jono uchi said with a so much happy tone "Well, it's not a so big deal and I'm sure that one day you will thank me! So, it's not i'm bored with you but I will let you because I have to see the others!" He said by going away while laughing.

Atem stayed here without moving, and he repeated endlessly "no".

Jono uchi arrived near Yugi and the rest of the gang. They have follow far away what had happened with the two boys and they seen the reaction of the former pharaoh.

"Well! He seems to be shocked, our pharaoh!" Maï said smiling.

"Yes, he is!" Retorted Jono uchi by coming near her and looking at her affectionately.

Yugi agreed with a smile. Of course he knew it was a big shock and a hard "test"for his "brother", but he knew too that the result of all of this and it would be so positive.

"So! Are you ready for the second part of the trick of Atem?" Jono uchi asked by watching everyone.

"What trick? And which second part?" A voice asked. Indeed it was Miho who arrived with Honda.

The gang explained all the meaning of this. Delighted with that she proposed to help them too. They accepted and decided to put in place the operation "the second part of the trick of Atem"

During this time, the three beautiful dancers left the room, dressed like before the show. They went in different direction, because Rebecca wanted to see her "adorable dancer" Yugi, Shizuka was thirsty so she went toward the buffet and Anzu has to join Atem to pursue her trick.

By arriving near the buffet, Shizuka took a glass. She began to drink when she was accosted by one of the boy who had flashed for her, because despite the glare he has get, he didn't renounce toward a so beautiful and gullible "prey".

"Hello, Milady! Can I tell you that you are absolutely adorable in this costume and which paid tribute to your beauty! And you are as sublime here than in the stage,and your show was amazing!" He complimented her.

"Thank...you!!!!"

"But please let me introduce myself. My name is Hiroshi Ayame and I would be pleased if you accepted to grant my favor with your presence near me during this party!" He continued.

« Well... I don't know! » She said with a blush in her face and a little embarrassed too.

Because even if what he told her was nice, she didn't feel comfortable with him very much.

Far away, Seto watched this and recognize the same boy who had said some words about her during the show and was interested by her. He frowned by seeing that he disregarded his "warning" He noticed too that Shizuka was a little afraid and she tried to escape from him. A low anger took over him toward this and with a quick pace he went toward them, a meaning gaze.

Shizuka tried to make him leave nicely, but this one insisted.

"Listen... I'm not inter...." She began to say. But she was interrupted by the young man.

"Don't say that my princess! Please accept to be with me tonight!" He told her by taking her hand.

Shizuka didn't know what to say, she began to desperate, tears in her eyes.

"I ..." She began to say. Then a powerful and deep voice interrupted her.

"I think this young lady wasn't interested by your speech and you annoy her enormously!!"

Shizuka and Ayame turned in the direction of the owner of the voice and they had a different reaction. Shizuka had shining eyes of relief and gratitude, because she saw Seto in front of her and he was right. She didn't know how to leave the young man.

Ayame,he felt anger toward this man who ruined his chance to have the girl.

"And who you are to say this and especially who do you think you are for her... she is free to be with the one she wants!!"He said angry in front of him who had interrupted him.

"I don't know if you can understand with the brain you don't possess apparently... but you see.... this young lady don't bother what you said... Moreover, she was dressed like a Milady and who said Milady said a musketeer... what I'm it seems... So..." He began to say. The he turned toward Shizuka smiling tenderly and he gave her his arms gallantly "If my lady would grant me a dance?" He finished by saying. Inside him he was surprised to do this but at the same time he couldn't help but be happy.

Shizuka looked at him surprised, then she smile warmly and took his arms nicely.

"It will be my pleasure my brave musketeer!!!" She said shyly.

They went near Ayame, and Seto smiled mockingly toward the young man who stayed his mouth wide opened.

Shizuka followed Seto and she said while reddening :

Thank you.. I didn't know what have I done without you!"

"I noticed!" He simply said with a neutral voice, and for the first time without meaning or sarcasm.

Shizuka tightened his arm affectionately to show her gratefulness. Seto sketched a shy smile. The he moved from her and showed her his hand.

Shizuka looked at him, then his hand and put delicately her hand in his. He took her nicely in his arms to began the slow which was heard. Shizuka let him guided her and put sweetly her head on his chest. They were rocked with the music. They have their eyes closed to make the most of this intimate moment.

Mokuba looked at this, happy, because he could see that the thing between them was better than he expected. He wondered finally his brother would be happy. He smiled delighted, when he heard someone screamed far away a "What"

He turned around and he saw that Jono uchi, who have came back from where he was, so pale like a dead and with his mouth wide opened. Then he saw that the white disappear and the red color took place. He has the impression that Jono uchi went to explode from anger.

"No, I dream.... But What the hell is going on?"Jono uchi screamed.

Maï who smiled too toward the couple, looked at his "man" and frowned.

"Well, now that's enough, Jono uchi Katsuya! Not a word!" She said severly.

"But this boy... he dance with my sister... he would pervert her!!!" He said alarmed.

"Well so! Don't you see that she seems happy? You want to waste that, maybe?" She said always severly.

"But..." Jono uchi began.

"I said that's enough alright. Instead of telling so silly thing, you must to shut up... if you don't I will break with you!" She said by menacing him.

"What?... No... that's ok... I shut up!" He said grumbling.

She smiled and put her gaze on the strange but charming couple composed by Seto Kaiba and Shizuka. Jono uchi decided to go back where the others were.

Mokuba blew, because he had feared that Jono uchi make a crisis and destroyed all. He smiled too by seeing that in their couple it was Maï who was the leader. Then he left too like Jono uchi.

During this time, Anzu has joined Atem who was on a corner, lost in his though. She came near him nicely by thinking about her trick. Atem felt someone near him and he left his though. He recognized Anzu in her Scheherazade outfit, so wonderful as always.

"Anzu.. . You were amazing in the show earlier! It was a success!" He said admiringly and lovingly.

Anzu reddened with his compliment. She smiled to him, with her special smile he was so fond of.

"Thank you... But you know it was thank to Shizuka and Rebecca too that all was possible..."My heart"!!" She said blushing.

By hearing this, Atem stayed still. He had forgotten for a while that she has to call him by sweet name during the party. But especially it made thinking of the second part of his trick. He stayed like this, he wasn't at ease with this though and he shuddered.

Anzu looked at him and noticed his discomfort and shuddering. Unfortunately Anzu took this for her and for what she had said. She though that he didn't appreciate so much her sweet name and he was embarrassed. She wondered that she has lost what she had with him and she should go away not to bother him no more. With tears in her eyes, Anzu turned away from him and began to leave, heartbroken.

Atem began to react when he felt Anzu leaving him. He had just the time to see the tears in the eyes of the young lady and the despair in her blues eyes, before this one turned away. He understood that he had hurt her by saying nothing and especially by shuddering and so she has misunderstood his silence. 'She must think that I don't appreciate what she told me, when no, a thousand times no! She is the one who makes my heart beating and makes my life so wonderful! She couldn't no more fulfill me with happiness by telling me this' He though.

He caught quickly her arm, just before she left him. Anzu didn't move, neither turned around. She didn't want to show that she cried. Atem forced her to turn around him. He saw the tears flowing and his heat broke toward this because he though it was his fault. He came near her and hugged her affectionately in his arms.

Anzu taken aback firstly, put her arms around his waist and tightened her grip tenderly,by putting her face against his chest, her tears always flew. Atem caressed affectionately her back to calm her and make her understand that he was here.

Far away, Seto Kaiba noticed their position and smiled despite him. He though that he wasn't the one this night to have win the woman they love. Atem noticed too the smile from Seto and he gave him back seeing with whom he was. Then they returned at their occupation, Seto dancing with Shizuka and Atem comforting his Anzu.

They stayed in the arms of the other for a while, loving the warmth and affection they have for the other. Then Atem loosened his grip with a little regret and looked at her full of tenderness. He put his hands around her face and wiped lovingly some of tears which were there again on her face.

"Anzu... Don't cry please. I can't bear to see you crying and no I'm not angry with you, I told you once earlier, it seems, isn't it?"He said with his mellifluous voice full of tenderness and a little fun.

Anzu nodded not able to say anything, she was so lost in his deep eyes and with his so deep voice.

"Anzu... if I react like this it's not about you... or what you had said!" He began to say. Then far away he noticed Jono uchi who made sign for him to follow him. Closing his eyes he sighed a little. He reopened his eyes and looked at her by bringing his hands at his side.

"Anzu... I... In fact.. I have something to tell you... could you come with me please?" He asked with a non confident voice he had generally, but a serious and strong glimmer in his eyes.

Anzu looked at him baffled, but agreed at last.

He passed in front of her and turned his head to see if she followed him. Anzu followed him by wondering what Atem would told her.

Seto noticed that Atem went away with Anzu and he went outside along Anzu. He understood that the second part of his trick would begin. He meet again the eyes of the former pharaoh and he nodded to wish Atem good luck. This one nodded too to thank him. Then Atem looked outside.

"I have the feeling that his second part will began, don't you think?" Shizuka asked who had noticed too, their embrace and their departure.

"Hum... I think so!" Seto answered.

"I hope everything will be alright for them! They deserve so much happiness and they are so meant together! Do you think everything will be alright,Seto?" Shizuka asked by looking at him.

"Well... It belongs to him to do all he have for it works... but I think everything will be alright, except if the idiots meddled in it!!!" He said by lifting his eyebrows.

Shizuka didn't answer and put her head on his chest. She hoped so much that Anzu find happiness with Atem, but what had said Seto was true and if their friends meddled in it, it would be hard for them.

Seto tightened her in his arms and returned in his dance.

Atem and Anzu left the house and went toward the greenhouse which Jono uchi had indicated earlier. Atem went inside first and stopped by contemplating how it was inside. Indeed he could see fruit trees, a lot of different plants with so much colors around them, and flowers with multiple varieties, which emitted some pleasant perfumes. He saw a little far away a table with chairs around and a bench. This night, in the sky dotted of some stars, the moonlight light up the room with its warmth and sweet light and it was so enchanting. It was the ideal place for what he had to do. For once Jono uchi had a good idea, and for this Atem could admit it. He stayed dumbfounded in front of this.

Anzu went in it too and looked at the same spectacle, with her eyes shining with wondering. It was heavenly and magical at the same time. A safety heaven, like it ddidn't exist in town. She went further and turned around, dancing with wonder like a child in front of all of this. Atem watched her a smile on his lips and dumbfounded toward this "show". He was now more amazing by her than the greenhouse and he preferred seeing her like this than crying like earlier. He was so deeply in love with her now, it was why he came inside and followed his beloved, who was smelling some flowers. Anzu saw Atem went toward the center and she decided to follow him,because she just recalled that he has something to tell her. They stayed stood, his back in front of her. She didn't have any way to know what he though. Indeed the young man didn't turned to put some orders in his ideas and especially find some courage to do what he had to do. He had been delighted by Anzu and her enchanting beauty toward this enchanting spectacle so his heart beat strongly. He had to take back his mind to succeed.

He turned around when he felt that he was more calm and he looked at his goddess, straight in her eyes.

"Anzu... it was a long time since we know each other... and you are someone that I learnt to know and I appreciate so much for what you had done and especially for who you are!!"

Anzu looked at him and wondered where all this thing went to come.

" Thank you... and you meant enormously for me too!"She said by smiling tenderly.

Atem was lost with her smile and he couldn't say a word for a while, because this smile affected him so much, as always.

"Listen... You know that you are important for me... and … finally.. you are VERY precious for me!"He said by insisting on the word "very", to make her understand the place she had in his heart.

"Yes, I know, as you are for me too... But Atem, what the purpose of all of this exactly?" Anzu asked, curious with all she had heard before.

He looked at her, a little afraid and he didn't know what telling her. He looked elsewhere, to have some courage. Suddenly he saw something, like a little light. Curious he examined the place where he had seen the light and he understood what it was. His eyes widened by understanding. It was the camera of Mokuba. He looked so intently all around the room. At first there was nothing but by looking better, he discerned behind the trees or plants even on the branche of the trees, some shadows, but not anybody shadows. It was human shadows with a smile on their lips, and if he was right it was shadows he knew well, very well indeed . He cocked his eyebrows and though 'No... they didn't dare still?' And yet he was forced to see that they did it unfortunately. He frowned with unhappiness and he looked daggers at them all.

Anzu didn't see anything because she couldn't see his face which was back lighting and so in the dark. She wondered what he had and why he had stop talking, but she waited he went on what he had to say.

If Anzu hadn't seen anything, the others saw his fury and understood that they were uncovered.

"Oups! I think he doesn't appreciate that we are here!" One shadow said.

"Well... So, we should do what we can and cheer him up with all we have!" Another shadow answered, perched on a tree.

"Yeah... everyone is ready?" A third shadow said by looking everyone.

They agreed. Since they were uncovered, they all wondered that they have nothing to loose and they made all they have to cheer him up, hoping he would be calm a little and apreciate.

Atem looked at them always with fury in his eyes, until he saw something which made him cocked his eyebrows again with astonishment. Indeed in front of him, he saw some placards full of encouragements from the boys who move it with their two arms execpt for Yugi, Jono uchi and Honda who made sign with their other arm while smiling to support him. In the placards of the girls there are some love declaration type that Atem could use for him. He closed his eyes a little annoyed. They were all there to spy on them and now they cheered him up by giving him advice and support. Of course all this thing was made heartily. Atem was in the same time embarrassed and a litle angry, even if he appreciated their suport, but it was something he wanted to do himself, and if unfortunately his felling wasn't reciprocal, he didn't want his friends to attend that.

Atem reopened his eyes by realising he didn't say anything for a while and Anzu waited that he pursued. He took a deep inspiration and he said with a deep and powerful voice, like he did during his duels :

"if the clowns, that pretended they were our friends could leave from here and let us alone, I could ,maybe, pursue ma conversation "alone" with you, Anzu!"

The "clowns" named, flinched by hearing this so they threw their placards after a moment. They left from their hiding place, behing a tree, on a branch or behind a bush, a tense smile on their lips.

Anzu, she looked at Atem, surprised by what he had just said, then she heard the noise behind her, and she saw all their friends who arrived a little nervous and annoyed.

They passed in front of Anzu by whispering a "sorry", then in front of Atem, all frightened looking toward his reaction earlier.

Atem looked at them one by one without being really angry, because he understood that they did this to help him and give him support, but he didn't smile either. His face didn't chow anything, except a little nervousness a little hiden.

Jono uchi was the last to come near Atem and he saw this nervousness. He decided to help his friend to made amend with all this thing. So he took his friend by the shoulders and went away from Anzu to discuss alone with him.

"Well Aem... Sorry... I know we made a mess but we leave you alone now!!!! but please do it,don't think and tell her everything!!" He said in a lower voice.

"I know what I have to do, but … if she... doesn't... feel the same way, you see?" He said feeling a twinge of sadness and being nervous too,what was rare for him.

"Listen!!! I will tell you something I think could help you to be more confident... You remember when you said to me that you though knowing what was her trick, right?" Jono uhci asked a smile on his lips.

"Yes.. ,But you told me it wasn't that,at least not excatly that!" Atem answered by looking straight in his eyes,while wondering where all this would go.

" And you can repeat what exactly what you think was her trick, please?" Jono uchi asked.

"Well... She has to call me "my love" or "my sweet",and another tender words, no?" Atem answered.

"Hum, yes. So here where you are wrong... that I never and never in my life, I can swear you, name someone whom she has to tell that...But only...." He began to say by smiling mischievously, because he stopped to let Atem wondered a little more.

"Only... Who?""Atem asked more and more intrigued.

"Well only... the one she was like or precisely the one she loves with all her heart" He said by smiling and moving his eyebrows a suggestive way for Atem understood all he had said.

Atem didn't move. He stayed like a statue with all he had heard.

"Yes, my friend!!! So you know why she had reacted like this when I gave her her trick. And oh surprise! Toward who she had gone?... So after everything I tell you, you can't do it, I couldn't do anything for you!!!" He said by smiling "So go and get a move on, my friend! You have all your chance!!!!" He finished by saying while letting go of Atem and puching him toward Anzu.

This one lost his balance and he had to take his composure not to fell on his precious Anzu, so dumbfounded by what he had learnt. He looked at Jono uchi who raised his thumb and smiled, before he turned around and let his friends alone.

Atem let the news impregnated him. Then a huge euphoria took over him when he became aware of this. He stood up straight and looked at Anzu with more love in his eyes. His heart beat quickly and he felt all his body consummed by warmth and intense love. He saw that Anzu waited a little nervous what would happened and that she wondered what all the mess was for. But he saw too a little fear in her eyes, fear of being rejected. Wanting to reassure her, because he couldn't afford to see her like this, he came near her slowly by savouring his intense feeling of hapiness.

Anzu watching him approaching and her eyes widdened of surprise. Here, face her, she finally saw his face which showed serennity and intense happiness, with a smile on his lips like he had learnt a good news. She wondered what had happened for he was like this. She doubted that it was in relation wih what Jono uchi had said to him earlier, but she didn't know the meaning of this.

"Eh,Atem?.." She said before feeling a finger put on her lips.

"Anzu... Please, let me talking, do you mind?" Atem asked her with his hot and sweet voice.

Anzu agreed by moving her head without adding a word and waited he talked while looking at him straight in the eyes.

Atem nodded and looked at her intensely. They looked at each other with the same glimmer in their eyes. Then Atem closed his eyes for a while and reopened them by looking at her always in the same manner.

"Anzu... since I have the right to live a second time my life, I can finally live it like I want without preocupating by the world and like I always loved living it without protocol and others duties that I had as a pharaoh!!!!" he began to say.

Anzu listened him without stopping him, curious to know what he wanted.

"Thanks to that I could learn to open my mind and heart,much more when I was a spirit, and so learn to know you more and be close of all of you!" He stopped a moment and looked at her more seriously.

"Anzu... since three months, I learnt to know Jono uchi, Honda... But you too, Anzu. I had seen how you are warmth, a trustworthy personn, so living and strong. Your heart is so pure and you are so devoted to the person around you!" He said a loving glimmer in his eyes.

Anzu looked at him her eyes glistening by what he had said about her. She waited the next part with impatience by holding her breath.

"What I want you to know... it's that each day passing with you made my day so wonderful, thank to your smile and your cheerfulness, Anzu... all I want to say it's that... that..I love you with all my heart, so deeply" He finished by saying in a whisper.

Anzy widdened her eyes of surprise, then realizing what she heard, the surprise turned into amazement. The words she waited for so long were told by Atem. Some joy tears ran on her face. She cleaned them quickly and smile lovingly.

Atem was blinded by her smile he loved so much. And her beautiful blue eyes, they shined so much. He found her so sublime. She was a goddess for him.

Anzu came near him and put her forehead and her hands against his strong and warm chest. She could hear the quick beat of his heart and how it beat like hers. She stayed there, so happy near him and she closed her eyes.

Atem was simply happy to feel her against him, feel her warmth, her scent so amazing, a melange of jasmine and rose. He closed his eyes again to savour more this moment. Then with a hand, he put the clothes off on his face. He put his hands on the back of his precious and sweet Anzu, to thighten their intimacy. Her curves fit perfectly his masculin form. The warmth of Anzu spread through his body. He savoured each time passed with her.

They stayed like this for a moment in this loving, romantic and intimist atmosphere.

Some minutes later, Anzu lifted her face and watched Atem, a glistening glimmer of love as glistening as him.

"I love you too, Atem and since a long time. I always loved you!!"She said with a melodious voice and some tears running on her sweet face.

Atem smiled, softened and lifted his hands to clean tenderly the tears in her face with his two thumbs.

Anzu couldn't detach her eyes from his gaze. This eyes so deep and captivating which had an impressive strengh, but reassuring at the same time. Their warm color, an intense purple color which shined with a strong and sweet gleam too.

Atem watched her; lost too in the bluish color of her gaze. A blue so light and attractive he longed for drowning himself in it. He loved her so much, since a long time when he though about it, but he didn't be aware of that since now. But now he had understood , he couldn't live without her. She was his strengh, his reason of life, without her , her smile, her happiness he was like if he was empty, without soul.

All his feelings overhelmed him and he wanted to show her how much he loved her. That why he lowered his head slowly toward her and put delicately his lips on Anzu's lips, so sweet and warm.

Anzu closed her eyes and savoured this sweet moment. Then Atem lifted his head a little and they looked at each other for a short time. They saw the same gleam of love and anticipation too for what would come soon.

Indeed, they moved their head at the same time and they kissed again. Except this time the kiss was more passionate.

Atem nibbled gently her lower lip to be abble to deepen the kiss. Wihtout hesitating, Anzu opened her lips and she felt the tongue of Atem fondled hers in a sensual dance, which astonished her a little first,but she answered grantly with the same love and sensual way. A wave of intense feelings crossed them, when their tongues became entangled. This sensual ballet last for a while. They put all the love and passion they felt for the other one without losing their grip. Atem had his hand framing the face of Anzu and she had rolled her arms around his waist and she pressed her body against him more.

Out of breath but so happy, they detached their lips but didn't move for all that. Atem put his forehead against hers and they looked at each other while smiling lovingly and satisfied.

Then they closed their eyes for a moment to stay in the mood of this kiss so amazing and with the promise that this one wouldn't be the last. Then they decided to open their eyes and they looked again smiling.

"Anzu Mazaki, I love you more than anything!!" Atem said with a so serious tone but a loving gleam in his eyes.

Anzu smiled and closed her eyes. Then reopened it she told him in the same tune and the same love :

"Atem Mutô, I love your more than my life!"

They smiled affectionately toward this bond and the love they shared. Then they laughed nicely before they calmed down and they looked at each other again. Moved by the same need they came closer and kissed again.

They were deep in their passionated kiss, when they heard far away, a mournful scream which seemed to be strangely familiar for them. Indeed they recognized the voice of Jono uchi. They broke the kiss and they looked at each other baffled.

Then Atem detached from Anzu, took her hand and together they went toward the place where the scream was.

Arrived outside they saw their friends who were outside too and formed a circle while watching something on the ground. Coming near they noticed that the something was a someone and it was Jono uchi, lying on the ground, his mouth big opened and a finger which seemed to show something.

« Oh my god, Jono uchi!.. But what had happened. » Anzu asked putting her hand on her lips.

Yugi and Honda watched her then Atem and showed them the window of the living room. Atem and Anzu looked at each other then they looked the place their friends showed them. Their eyes widdened with astonishment by the « show » there was inside. Then after the shock they understood the reaction of Jono uchi. Indeed, inside, faraway they saw Shizuka and Seto who talked and smiled lovingly.

« I understand now why Jono uchi is on the ground! » Atem said by smiling.

« Oh, it's not the fact they discussed nor they are so close, that shocked him... Oh no... but it was more the fact that he saw them kissing that shocked him the most!!! » Retorted Honda.

Anzu and Atem raised their eyebrows by hearing this while thinking that never they could imagine Seto had had the courage to do it and tell her his feelings. Atem had noticed that the young CEO was strongly attracted by the young Shizuka, and he was happy because even if Kaiba was his grand rival, he regarded him with esteem and he wished him to be happy. So they weren't the only couple to be formed this night. Atem and Anzu smiled by looking at each other because for them it was a good news. They though that Seto and Shizuka, even if a priori they were differents, they matched so much together and were so beautiful together. Of course, it was different for Jono uchi and he didn't be pleased him so much, seeing his reaction.

« We should maybe lay him somewhere for he takes in the news and when he will be better he will join us, don't you think so? » Anzu asked worried for his friend.

Atem shook her hand to tell her he agrees with her, the others nodded to agree too. The boys lifted Jono uchi discreetly at Honda without the other guests saw them, and they installed him in the bedroom of Honda.

Then they went to join the other guests to finish the party. This one passed without worry and the atmosphere was good and romantic for the new couples.

Atem and Anzu didn't split up, pressed themself against the other and she whispered in his ears the sweet words she had to tell to do her trick, without complain. Atem was in heaven without being tired of hearing his girlfriend called him like this.

Seto and shizuka stayed too near of each other and talked too, even if it wasn't as affectionate as Atem and Anzu, but for Shizuka it was enough. She was happy and nothing could threw away her happiness. Seto, he felt good near her and he came to relax. Of course it would take some time for him to be more romantic but he was ready to make efforts for her and his new life... no their life.

Honda and Miho has found each other and stayed together, laughing and dancing happy.

Bakura and Yugi had got used of their outfit and was no more aware of it. Rebecca didn't leave Yugi's side and they had fun very much.

Maï, began to be able to walk a little by taking care of it, but she could walk. She went to see her friends since her « boyfriend » was again in honda's room, so prostrate.

Then the party was over and almost the guest left. Only the gang stayed to finish the party between them. They talked and have fun together, exchanging their impression of the night. The girls told their differents stories about their couple and let out cry each time some « raunchy » details was said, while the boys talked... duel monsters of course. Each had fun until the arriving of Jono uchi who had come, his traits deformed by wrath.

« Well! Our sleeping beauty deign to get up and do honnor of his presence! » Honda said laughing.

Jono uchi looked at him with a black look and retorted :

« Don't get on my nerve, OK!!!!! »

Honda stopped laughing and the other watched Jono uchi by moving back, because they understood that things would be worse.

« Kaiba!!!!.. I want to know what do you do with my little sister? » He asked by coming in front of Seto.

This one raised a brow, baffled,but didn't vacillate toward the anger of Jono uchi.

"Jono uchi, please..." Shizuka began to say a little afraid, but sad too because this last didn't seem to accept her relationship with the young CEO.

"Shizuka, please don't meddle with it!" He said without looking at her.

She didn't speak after this, because she didn't want to inflame things more it was already.

"So? I ask you what do you do with my little sister?" Jono uchi asked again.

"Well, What?... You can't see it maybe? I know your brain is almost non existent but still" Retorted Seto.

"You!!!! I don't allow you to insult me!!! I understand perfectly that you are "with" my sister... but why her? I want to know?" He said by crossing his arms.

"Firstly it doesn't concern you what happened between me and Shizuka... All you have to know it is I will never hurt her!!!!" He said by frowning to withstand his black look.

" But I expect this... Because if not I swear I will wrack your head even if you are a CEO!!!!" Jono uchi said with a menacing tone.

"But who do you think I am? You think I will hurt the one I love deeply?" Seto said by lifting his voice.

Everyone let out a cry, but not as strong as Shizuka, because he had said in front of them that he loved her. With tears in her eyes, she turned toward Seto and put her hand on his arm.

He was suddenly aware of what he had said, so he reddened of frustration to have reveal his feelings. He saw that everyone watched him and his little brother and Atem and Yugi smiled. But it was a proud and tender smile and not to make fun of him. He turned his head for a while, didn't used of that, then he felt the sweet hand of Shizuka put on his arms and so he looked at her. He saw that she watched him tears in her eyes, happy and smiling. It was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. He let his gaze lost in her gaze and they stayed like this.

"I love you too so much!!!" She finished by saying after a while.

Seto nodded and sketched a smile.

"But... Shizuka, you understand that it's "him" you love... it's not possible..." He said angry.

Shizuka turned her head toward her brother, losing her smile, sad.

"Brother, please... I know that you are not in a good terms... but it's him I love... so accept it!" She said tears in her eyes, menacing to flow.

"But Shizuka... you don't understand..." He began to say because he was cut by a sharp voice that he knew so well.

"Well that's enough! Your role of big brother have to stop. Do you aware that not only you break the atmosphere since your arrived and more of that you are making your little sister crying! So yes she is in love with your worst "ennemy"and I understand what you feel... but don't you think that the happiness of her come first instead of this childish war that you have! And I can tell you that since she is with him she has never be as happy and he takes care of her, we all see it!" Retorted Maï who had stood up and came near his "man" her hands on her hips.

Jono uchi looked at her with wide eyes, then he turned toward his sister and see that she cried. He felt guilty to make her sad, like this, and cried. He blew a little and closed his eyes. Then he knelt down in front of his sister and took her in his arms.

"Forgive me,Shizuka... I was blind and I didn't search to understand you feelings... listen,excuse me... and if you are happy with him... so I will make an effort... but please stop crying..." He said tightening his grip on her.

She found consolation in his arms and let her tears ran. After a while she pushed from him nicely and cleaned her face. Then she looked at him and said:

It's true? You will make an effort? Because for me it's important that you agreed!"

"Yes... listen... all I want it is that you are happy!" He said smiling.

Shizuka smiled too and finished cleaning her face.

Then Jono uchi turned toward Seto and said :

"Well, I give you my sister... But if you hurt her... I will do what I told you earlier!!" He said. Then he held his hand out to him as to make peace.

Seto looked at his hand a little then he decided to shake it too,because he knew that would pleased Shizuka.

The others watched this blowing with relief. They had really believed that it would finish with a fight. Fortunately Maï had some temper because they all felt helpless toward this problem.

Then Jono uchi took back his hand and stood up leting his place to Seto who took Shizuka in his arms. Then he turned toward Maï and smiled.

"Eh! Thanks Maï to scream on me like this, without you I would make my sister sad" He said.

"Hum! Someone had to do it to shake you a little! You are so impulsive!" She answered by putting her arms on her hips again.

"I know! But I catch up, no? So I think I could have a little reward, don't I?" He said by moving near her and trying to kiss her like he did earlier.

Execpt that she had seen this so she didn't let him do it. She send him a kick not so hard but which made him moving back away.

"Stop! I will not let you do what you want!it 's only me that give kiss and not the contrary! Moreover I think you don't deserve it!" She finished by saying, going away from him.

"What?!!! You kidding me... Maï... Wait please... one more kiss.." He said following her and trying to kiss her one more time.

But this one, imperturbable, gave him another kick.

The others watched this laughing hard toward this show, because they could see who was the boss in their couple,and it wasn't Jono uchi.

Anzu smiled and moved her head by looking them fight for a kiss.

"Oh my my!!! we are so softie beside them, don't you think Atem? " She said by looking at him so seductively.

Atem looked at her and smiled maliciously.

"Yes you are right... But I think it's so much better! And we could show them our way to love and that sweetness it's so great!" He said by coming near her and putting his lips on hers and with the end of his tongue he teased her lower lip.

Anzu smiled and opened her lips to receive all the love Atem wanted to give her by kissing her. Their tongues danced languorously and they were lost in it.

Jono uchi saw this and envied them :

"Oh he was so lucky! You see Atem kiss her without her complaining!" He said toward Maï.

"Well, they do what they want but I do what I want! And if you are not happy with that, find you another woman more docile" She said turning her head a little angry.

Jono uchi smiled and went in front of Maï.

"See... you know no woman is worth you and if it the way you want to love me well I will accept it because you are so important for me!"

she looked at him,touched. Then she smiled and aproached him more telling him :

"Ok, you win!" Then she curled up against him and kissed him too, and he replied grantly.

The others watched the two couples who were so opposed by the way they exprimed their loves, but the strengh was the same, it was only the way they show it which changed. One was tender whereas the other was hard, but for the two of them it was passionate and loving.

The party finished like this between laugh and romantic moment with cuddle.

What was certain it's nobody would forget this halloween and particularly this party so full of

new development, and not especially Atem and Anzu which thank to their trick they had said their loves and they could live it. This party stayed in their head and heart for the rest of their life and it would be a great story they would told for their children and grand children.

End

**************************************************************************

Like it said "the end" I wish you have loved this one!!!and I can tell you that another story arrived, a short one!!! with my favorite pairing as always and a jono uchi more funny (for me)

So please review it will make my day so much better!!!! THANK YOU


End file.
